Consequences
by Alexandra Bronwyn
Summary: Prologue- Bella had a one night stand with her best friend's older brother. Bella left Forks, removing all contacts from family and friends. Now she balances collage, work, new friends and a baby on the way.-Cooming Soon
1. Chapter 1

_**Consequences **_

_**Prologue-**_** Bella had a one night stand with her best friend's older brother. Bella left Forks, removing all contacts from family and friends. Now she balances collage, work, new friends and a baby on the way. **

Chapter.1

"It is my pleasure to introduce these year Forks graduating seniors. Congratulations class of 2008". Everyone threw there cap's to the air while cheering. I cant believe this I'm going to collage this is the start of the beginning of my life.

"!!Oh. My. Good, Bella!. We did it!!" I felt two tiny, but very strong arms crush me to tight hug. I look down at the tiny frame of my best friend, Alice Cullen.

Alice was the first friend I made at Forks High School, well mostly her saving me from the clutches of the _SLUT SQUAD_ that consist of Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley and Sara Marshall. I was little apprehensive being friend with Alice clearly she was part of the in-crowed, and I prefer to be invisible, Alice was beautiful with her pixie face features, 4'7 ft. height, light blue eyes . While I was plain dull chocolate brown eyes, brown eyes, pale skin 5'7ft.

I moved to Forks High School, in my Jr. when my mother re-married minor league base ball player Phil Dwyer . Noticing that my mom was very sad when Phil went to one of home away games, I knew that I was the reason that kept her behind. Next day I told my mother that I was moving with my dad, lying to her about spending more time with hem since I'll be graduating soon and after this I will be focusing in collage building up my career. She put up a fight but gave soon after knowing how stubborn I was.

"Hello! Earth to Bella you in there" Alice was frantically snapping at me.

I blushed with embarrassment. "Sorry Ali' I sort of zoomed out, what were you saying" she grabbed my hand and dragged me outside to the parking lot.

"Well I was saying is, that mom and dad just left. Mom needed to get everything set up- for tonight and dad had to go back to the hospital…..!Oh! Edward is going to pick use up and take use back to my place, and make you look so! Hot! They'll need to call the FFDP."

I let her drag me to the parking lot. While my mind registered that!!!Edward Freaking Cullen!! The truth is that I have a huge crush on Edward I never told Alice that I liked her brother, because Alice despises girls that only are her friend to get to Edward. Then there was the part that he looks like a Greek God with his 6ft frame lean, pale skin tone, long black lashes, stunning emerald green eyes that hypnotize you and he's bronze cooler hair that I want to run my fingers through. Sigh.

"Alice I thought Edward was in Berkeley"

Edward was in studying at Berkeley University fallowing he's father foot steps as Cardiologist Surgeon , he graduated Forks High School at 17 Valid Victorian , highest SAT score in school and got a full ride Scholar Ship to any University of his choice.

"He was, he transferred to Harvard Med. since its a teaching school and hospital to start his residency."

"Oh..." was my brilliant respond.

I meet Edward last summer when the Cullen's invited me too California to visit hem. I declined since I dint want to be a burden, they insisted that I go with them since I am part of the family. When we landed at LAX airport waiting for Edward will pick us up and drop us the Marriott Hotel. That's when I saw hem with devilish hair, slightly flustered cheeks, sporting dark blue jeans and a tight white T-shirt, he took my breath away and that's when I decided to avoid hem like the plague, having a crush on Edward meant that I would be one of those girls that Alice despises. I could never hurt Alice that way, so for the next two months in LA I kept my distance, was polite when he asked a question or suggestion, I avoided awkward conversations never alone in the same room as hem, most people would see it as just me not liking Edward as Carlisle and Esme suspected, but Alice being the medaling pixie she is question me about it, I denied and told her I have no idea what she was talking about, she dropped it after that. Probably happy that her best friend for once wasn't hitting on her brother.

"But. Why is he here?" I asked more persistent for answers.

"Edward wants to spend the summer at Forks before the family moves out, and goes to attend Harvard. Also he wants to properly introduce us to his girlfriend _Tanya._" she said her name with dist ante. _Who the hell is Tanya?_

I dint get a chance to ask Alice since she started talking quickly.

"Last summer wen we went to visit hem, he talked on and on about this girl who was in his Psychology class how beautiful, smart,athletic she is. He even told mom to get Grandma Elizabeth's engagement ring ready because she was the _one. _Mom was over the moon and keeps pestering Edward when to get the ring ready." she sighed heavily. " Its never going to happen though"

"Why" I asked.

" Two reasons, the fist being he doesn't love her, like she loves hem, there relationship is comfortable not a partnership based of love. Second and most important hes cheating on her with any girl that spreads her legs to hem. If he loved her as he said he does, Edward wouldn't be looking for someone to keep hem and his bed warm at night" she said. Alice stopped trying to spot a silver Volvo.

Coming back to my senses I saw that we were waiting at the school parking lot there were still some families were lingering around. I spotted the Hale family with the King family talking, well the parents where, Rosalie was making out with Royce King Jr. and Jasper was making his way toward Alice.

Rosalie and Jasper Hale where Alice friends well Jasper and Alice are together. When I met them my self esteem dropped sitting in the table were two of the most gorgeous people I have ever seen. Rosalie was a runaway model with her long golden blond hair, striking electric blue eyes, big red lips, a body that had curves in all the right places and a foot frame 5'11. Jasper was the rouge and handsome type you see working in farms like Rosalie, Jasper had golden blond hair,light blue eyes, a smile that could make anyone swoon over, he was built and 6'1ft. tall. Jasper is certainly rouging the handsome, but I only saw hem as a brother and he saw me as a little sister.( Since Rosalie is the oldest by two minutes, she never let Jasper forget it)

The Hale twins. They were the second closest friend I have, at first Rosalie dint like me because I was getting more attention than her ,but the more time we spend together Rosalie let her guard down we became close friends. The only time I dislike being with Rosalie is when she was with Royce, I always saw hem checking out or making out with other girls behind Rosalie's back Alice, Jasper and I confronted her about this and always blamed herself saying she wasn't "skinny enough" or "lacking in bed" (which made Jasper cringe at the thought of Rosalie having sex) that made her depressed for days, after that we backed off, well after Jasper threaten Royce to cut his favorite appendage, and let Rosalie deal with Royce cheating.

Jasper was very quite always kept to himself, there was an aura around hem that relaxed you, which was totally opposite of his girl friend pixie like behavior Alice and Jasper have been dating since freshmen year you could sense the love they have toward one other, so I never felt jealous towards Alice 'cause she had Jasper but envy how much they love each other.

I caught a look at Jasper and new right away something was wrong. Jasper looked beyond pissed Alice saw that to right away she went and comfort her boyfriend.

"Jazz what's wrong?" she asked.

"Royce proposed to Rosalie and she said yes." That was not answer I was expecting.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you like this chapter, and those who are wondering when Edward will make his grand appearance it will be soon I want to build some tension and a couple of surprises for later chapters. A. Bronwyn**

Chapter.2

"What!!" Alice and I screeched in unison. Stunned that Rosalie would say yes to that creep, actually the whole idea of Royce even proposing is ridicules. _Why would he propose? _

"Last night Royce came over and took Rosalie to Seattle for a celebrating hem going to Princeton and Rosalie to USC. He had reserved a room at the Fairmont Olympic Hotel the honeymoon suite" he said it with disgust "and proposed saying that he couldn't take four years without her and loved her, that's a pile of Bull shit!" Jasper handsome demeanor was roaring of range.

"They both told our parents they're engaged and planned on getting married these August before going to collage. Rosalie is transferring to Princeton and I quote" he was using air hand quotes and a girly voice "_I need to be close to my husband he needs me he can't do anything without me."_ He looked peeved.

"I thought USC was Rosalie's dream school" Alice said. Rosalie wanted life in the sun, not the cold winters of New York.

"She wants to be closer to hem you know the whole newly weds thing and all" he said.

"How do your parents feel about them getting married? Aren't they concerned? Or at least telling them to wait" I said. Jasper snorted.

"They couldn't wait, they pushing her to marry hem, for her to be King so every door open just by there last name. Right now dad's trying to convince Royce Sr. to manage three major banks in Seattle since they're soon-to-be in laws. I was hopping you to could talk to her, I tried but …well…she scare me." He said.

Here's the thing with Rosalie, what Rosalie wants Rosalie gets. If she wants a new pair of Jimmy Choo that aren't out till next fall you say "What seize and cooler", if you fail in retrieving her want, hell have no furry to what Rosalie would do to you. So if Rosalie wants to marry Royce you say "When is the wedding" or "Do you want an indoor wedding or an outdoor wedding" not "Rosalie are you positive, there's more fish in the sea". Suggestion a bitchy Rosalie is a deadly one.

"Will try Jazzy but we won't make promises. You know how….Hey Rosalie!" Alice said. Behind me was Rosalie coming our way with the biggest grin on her face, probably on her high about being engaged.

"Did Jasper tell you I'm getting MARRIED!!" she squeals very loudly that other families turned there heads to our direction. She thrust her hand out for Alice and I to see it, ill give these much credit to Royce spend no cost on this ring. The ring was an outstanding princess cut diamond ring with half moon shaped diamond side stones that were about 0.80 carat square, brilliant cut diamond in the center matched brilliant half moon shaped diamonds on a white gold band.

"Royce did so good in picking the ring out, he knows me so well I cant wait for the wedding you two have to be my brides maids!!" she said with so much joy.

"Due you have a date picked out? What is your theme" Have you looked at venues" Alice said with enthusiasm. Jasper and I give her what-the-fuck-are-doing-look. Clearly Alice had a weak spots for planning weddings even if it's Royce and Rosalie's scam of a wedding.

"Yes, August 15, I want it to be a Victorian style wedding, and the venue should definitely be at the Fairmont Olympic Hotel. Oh! I forgot to tell you Alice that Jasper and I won't be able to attend the dinner Royce Sr. and Lydian want both families to celebrate together. Sorry Ali, good news will be able to make it to the party though. I promise will play Bella Barbie another time."

"It's OK" Alice shrugged

"Let's go Jasper. Bye Alice, Bella by the way I picked your shoes bye." She said dragging Jasper out of the parking lot. We waved them goodbye that's when a certain someone's Volvo entered the parking lot. My breath hitched; at the sight of Edward car _Breath Bella in and out for fuck sakes he has a girlfriend. That he cheats on. No don't think that. _

"Edward you're here!!" Alice squealed launching herself at her brother.

"Hey Munchkin congrats" Edward puts Alice down and turns to look at me a small mile on his lips.

"Hello Bella'' he said.

"Hi Edward" I squeaked out. _Real smooth Bella probably thinks you're an idiot._

Without any other word we made our way towers the Cullen home. Half of the way was in complete silence, until Alice asked the question I was most curious about.

"So where's Tanya, you told me on the phone she was coming with you to pick us up?"

I saw Edward tense at the mention of Tanya he raises his eyes to the review mirror strait at me.

He cleared his throat before saying. "Um… Tanya and I had a small fight on our way over here and …well I left her home with mom to help and cool down a bit" he looked away from the review mirror and straight ahead. While my head was running through scenarios of the fight was about. Alice was thinking the same thing I was.

"What did you fight about? Did she find out you were fucking someone else besides her" Alice said while fixing her makeup. Edward eyes quickly look back at review mirror at me.

"ALICE!!!.... its none of your business and don't even think about asking Tanya you will just making things worst!!" Edwards jaw was clenching and unclench his knuckles was white on the steering wheel.

"So you were fucking someone. And don't deny it you certainly dint. Edward you should really just break"

"Shut up Alice!!!" Edward screeched to his sister. I quickly noticed we made it to the Cullen mansion, there were many cars parked everywhere. We exit the car and made our way inside; the entrance was made to a lunge to a coma date the guest. Alice drags me up the stairs Edward behind us I could feel a pair of eyes on my ass. _Is he checking me out?_ Discreetly I turned my head towards Edward. Yup he is checking out my ass he noticed that I was watching hem quickly he looked away.

Alice and I made it to her room and started on my hair by pulling out some curling rollers. She said that the top of my hair shell tees it to give it more height. I told her to do whatever she wanted. An hour later my hair and make up was finished Alice thruster a pair of dark blue lace panties. "Alice why do I need this panties, nobody is going to see them" I whined

"You never know maybe you'll finally lose your v-card and properly get laid." She said with a wicked grin on her face. I must be bright red for her comment. "Now hurry up and put the dress on that my gift to you and the shoes are from Rosalie also a gift." She dint give me a chance to thank her before pushing me to the bathroom. I quickly put the lacy underwear on and the dress. The dress was a turquoise blue with embellished straps that was silver sparkles and a flowing skirt for a flattering my bodies silhouette, stopping mid thigh. Alice said my legs were my best quality then I put on heels Rosalie gave me they were tree inches, light blue Jimmy Choo.

When I got out Alice had on bright orange short dress, sweet heart neckline with brown beaded halter. That's not what stops me though she had her head stuck out the door. "Alice what" she shook her head at me and bent her finger to me to come. I quietly follow her, that's when I saw Edward arguing with a tall it strawberry blond women there back were to us o they couldn't see us. _She's Tanya, know wonder his dating her even though her back was to me I could tell that she's beautiful. _

"-Tanya you just can leave like these. We need to fix this between you and me; you cannot decide when to end us being a couple is about committing toward one another"

"Edward you are the one who can't commit to us. You knew perfectly well that I wouldn't put up with your cheating-

"I didn't cheat on you I swear that-

"STOP LYING!! To me Edward!! At least be a man enough to tell me to my face. I…I c-can't due this any more" Tanya started sobbing she looked like she would fall down.

Edward made his way towards her. "Baby I love –"DON'T YOU DARE. If you value my sanity don't say it. If you value my sanity you will give up on us. If you value my sanity you won't contact me. If you value my well being I'll forget that I just cut you fucking that, that Stanley girl up against the wall'' Tanya wailed . Edward eyes bugged out of his sockets off, when Jessica's name was mentioned clearly he didn't know. "I saw you both I can't believe you. On the car ride over here! BEGGED! For third chance and I gave you two conditions. What were them Edward."

"You told me t-to, not to cheat on you any more….and…" he said. Edward closed his eyes, his features looked pained. "And d-do-don't break your heart any more than I already have."

You could cut the tension with a sharp knife; they stood facing each other not saying anything.

Tanya sniffled, before picking up her luggage at her side. She spoke very quietly "I'm going to Alaska to meet up with the rest of my family. I won't tell any one what happened joust that were on a break, which were definitely over, when summer vacations ends I'll tell everyone we drifted apart and _mutually _ broke up. Please apologies to your family about me leaving lie to them if you must, which your very good at. Alice's present is on your bed. Good bye Edward." With that said Tanya move past Edward and descendant her way down stairs.

I looked back to Alice's window and it was pitch black. Time fly's by fast when your ease dropping on someone's private conversations , I checked back outside to tell Alice dinner ended she was looking at Edward with a sad expression on her face, suddenly Edward opened his eyes and glared at us. "Did you enjoy the show now? Alice don't say anything just leave me ALONE." Edward roared, quickly made his way down stairs.

**I hope you enjoy this Chapter now that part of the tension is built will see how Bella and Edward do the deed. Probably next chapter so please review. Shout out to Bellaangel 383, chxu0303, Twilightaholic1122 Thanks you guys. Review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys thanks for the hits but I was hopping for more reviews. Well let see how this chapter plays out. Oh and those who are wondering why Emmett isn't with Rosalie…well that's one of my surprises. A. Bronwyn **

Chapter.3

~~~~***~~~~

_Oh my good_, he knew all along that we where there and he dint say tell, us to fuck off and leave, just let us hear what Tanya and hem were arguing about. Alice was right though he couldn't commit to her without hem cheating or lying, but why does he try to go back to Tanya every time its pretty clear that there's no way in hell Tanya's taking his chitty-cheating ass back,_ Why did she gave hem three chances? _

_Hell when Jacob cheated on me with Leah Clearwater he was crying and begging takes his sorry ass back. I told hem to go back off and suck it. Now we are close, he is my guy best friend and Jake and Leah relationship is going strong. It all turned out good so probably Tanya and Edward will be close acquaintances, let's hope for the better. _

Alice and I didn't move from the door way of her room, both of lost in thought of what just happened.

"There you are girls; we have been looking for you…. .What's wrong?" Esme said. Towing behind her was Carlisle they were both wearing raincoats, I forgot that they were leaving for the weekend.

I clear my throat and said. "Nothing is wrong, just that Alice was really excited about getting me ready that she didn't notice what time it was, she just finished right Ali." Alice nodded her head.

Both of them chuckled at Alice. "Alice sweat heart you need to remember that Bella isn't one of your Judy Dolls that you could play with all day, she's a human been got it." Carlisle said, with a smile.

"Yes, but please tell me that all my time and effort paid off. Bella looks more beautiful doesn't she?" Alice said spinning me around so Carlisle and Esme could see every detail of course I was blushing three colors of red.

"Bella is always beautiful, that dress looks fantastic on you darling" Esme said giving me hug.

"Thank you Esme, it means a lot" I said.

"Well know that we found you we came to say were leaving the numbers are on the fridge. The caterers, waiters and DJ have been paid I marked all the wine bottles so don't even try I'll now. There's money inside the "cookie jar" if you need more for whatever reason just ask Edward……speaking of which do you know were he and Tanya are?" Carlisle said.

"Yes, where are they I want to tell Edward that I got Tanya's ring size" Esme said sweetly.

"Ummm…" was my brilliant respond.

"Actually mom, Tanya had to leave early because her mother was throwing a welcome back party tomorrow she got the date mix up; Tanya didn't have the heart to cancel so she decides to leave today and catch the next plane to Alaska she sends her apologize. Edward_ let her go_, but his sad to see her leave, so don't over react when you see hem drowning down a bottle of Bourbon" Alice said. It wasn't all a complete lie just the part were her mother got the dates mixed up rather than Edward fucked the wrong person.

"Oh? well I'll talk to Edward about it when I get back, know we have presents" Esme said.

"You really didn't' have to get me anything"

"Hush now Bella. How many times have I told you that I see you as a second daughter" Esme said. I was forming tears now. "Sweetie I didn't mean it to make you cry"

"You didn't Esme it's just that I see you as a second mother too" It's true when I moved to Forks I missed Rene terribly Esme quickly filled that void.

"Come on now, no more tears you two I don't want to ruin my make up, now time for presents so give me" Alice said her hand out impatiently waiting.

Carlisle handed Alice a bag with the words _Coach. _"You will need that for your internship in Paris. Inside were all sorts of duffle bags, purses, blouses, sunglasses est.

"Bella the envelope and the bag is from us" Esme said handing me a similar _Coach _bag as Alice. "Know this is from Charlie he was called out to work so he gave it to us to handed to you" Carlisle handed me a pair of keys. I looked at them confused because these keys were for a Mercedes, Carlisle Mercedes in fact. "Your father bought my old car he said you needed in up grade from _the thing,_ I mean your truck." he said.

My mouth hit the floor and my eyes popped out of there sockets. It must have been comical expression on my face since they all started laughing. "Seriously!! Oh my good!! I can't believe Charlie; spend so much money on me. Your car isn't even that old I don't think I can accept…." I started rambling on and on.

"Bella. Bella relax, Esme and I asked Charlie what present he was getting you. When he told us that he was looking for a new and used car I offered hem mine since I bought the newer model. Charlie wanted a car that makes you look good, safe, and conferrable."

I was speechless Charlie and mine relationship isn't the most expressionist one, we both like to keep our emotions to our selves. We lived together almost two years now, since I moved from Arizona before that it was phone calls on weekends, sending presents, and photos threw out the postal cervices, summer vacation in either Forks or California. But this is the closest that Charlie showed to me an emotion towards me.

"Bella, darling are you ok" Esme asked in a motherly tone. Carlisle looked worried towards me and Alice had o looked of comprehension; she knows much this means to me

"I was just thinking that I'll have to cook Grandma's Stroganoff to Charlie for a whole moth" I wrinkle my nose. Eeewww they laughed at how much I dislike stroganoff.

"Well we will leave you too attend your guest. Were very proud of you both" Carlisle says with deep emotion. They both gave us hugs and left.

"How do you think they'll react towards Edward and Tanya" I asked Alice.

"The truth I don't want to taint the image mom and dads have towards Edward. Dad would be disappointed and mom will be crushed so, we won't tell the truth I'll talk to Edward about it ok." Alice said.

"Ok you're a good sister Ali" I said.

"I know, now lets Party" she says dragging me down stairs.

~~~~~~*****~~~~~~

The party was in full swing there was the whole senior and junior class was attending Alice Graduation Party. The living room was used as the dance floor; the furniture was moved to occupy the DJ's many equipment, a snack and refreshment table which I noticed a man serving tequila shots. _Only Alice would hire an actual bartender. I thought_.

The outside swimming pool held a small majority actually in the pool. There were torches everywhere, pineapple signature drinks, and orchid flowers giving it a Hawaiian theme from the inside that had a night club vibe to it.

In the corner of my eye I saw Edward sitting down receiving what look like a lap dance from a blond girl, I squinted my eyes and noticed two things one the blond girl is Lauren Mallory figures she would jump his bones._ Like you wouldn't if you had the chance._ The second thing I noticed was a bottle of Bourbon in his left hand he, took a swing of it.

He must really love her if his really hurting that much what I don't understand the need to cheat on her why would he jeopardize everything and then be in agony afterwards.

_Maybe he doesn't actually love her he just doesn't know how to let her go with out hurting her, I thought hopefully._ Get that out of your head Swan, Edward would never notice someone like me, it hurt to think of it but I would always be waiting in the wings.

"BELLA!!!" Alice screeched. I turned my head and saw a tipsy pixie making her way towards me, Jasper closely behind her. She hugged me tightly and said "Why the long face, you're not enjoying your self" she said.

"Um… no it's just, you know that I don't like parties" I whined.

"Well this isn't just any other party this is a May Alice Cullen-soon to be-Hale extraordinary party" she exclaimed loudly while Jasper chocked on his beer, I snickered.

"So soon to be Mrs. Hale when did this happen" I said.

"I found a promise ring receipt from Tiffanies under Jasper's bed" she sang clearly tipsy.

I arched my eye brow at Jasper; he just shrugged and hugged Alice tightly behind her back, "It was a surprise for later today, but Rosalie will cut my balls of f if I got the attention away from her." He said nodding his head towards to a group of people.

Sure enough Rosalie was in the middle showing off her engagement ring holding tightly at her side was a bored looking Royce. Rosalie looked beautiful wearing a short red printed dress with orchids in her hair.

"Bella just drink forget, live and party. But mostly drink get out and have some fun for once, please" Alice said holding out a cup with vodka in it, she's right live for today.

Two vodka shots, three beers, three jello shots, and a couple do dirty dancing to a couple of strangers many more shots later I, Isabella Marie Swan was shit face drunk. And I couldn't be happier. I was currently dancing to "Carry Out" by Timberland ft. Justin Timberlake, with a nice guy in my Trig. Class "I'm going to get more beers stay here" he said I just nodded my head still dancing until I felt someone behind me.

I turned to see Rosalie grinding up behind me; it was a fracture of a second before I started grinding from behind her, we spent a good while dancing ones a gain I felt not just one but two pair of eyes I turned my head to my left and saw no one _odd?_ I turned my head to my right and saw emerald green eyes look at me, Edward was casually leaning against the wall drinking a beer never taking his eye of me and I stared back at hem with the same intensity until Edward slowly licked hi lips and arched a finger at me to come.

I cracked, the room was to crowded I need to get these images of Edward and I in various sexual positions!!!OUT NOW!!!

"Rosalie I'm going outside I need some air" I told her, she just nodded her head.

I went outside and started walking up the trail that led as far away from the Cullen home towards the woods. The night wasn't cold as it usually was, but a nice warm and cool air I looked up and saw a million twinkling stars out in the clear blue sky. I noticed that I was walking towards a white Gazebo I stopped and at mired it.

That's until a heard "**crack**" I didn't turned around out probably a deer. "**Crack**" "**Crack**" there it is again and foots step approaching me probably Rosalie getting my ass back to the party.

I turned around and said. "Rosalie I'll be getting" my eyes widen standing in front of me wasn't Rosalie but a very drunk Royce. "What are you doing here, Royce?!" I didn't like being alone with hem especially when his had too much to drink.

He didn't say anything just stared. I was feeling uncomfortable of his eye roaming my body like I was something to buy. That was the last straw I started marching away from hem, until he caught my harm and was holding me tight embrace toward hem.

"You're such a naughty, naughty, little girl Bella" he slurred "It's always the quite that surprise you, and you surprised me my little pole dancer." He started kissing me hard on the lips.

I was in shock!! Before my adrenaline started kicking in, I tried pushing and shoving hem away, he just hold me tighter against he.

So I did what any girl in my situation would do. I kneed hem in the groin. "Oooffff!!" he said I started running away from Royce, but my clumsiness' had to make its appearance.

I tripped over a branch sending me towards the ground. I didn't have time to get before Royce was on top of me; he flipped me over so I looked up at hem. "You little bitch you NEVER, DO THAT!!! I'LL have to teach you some manners. Royce slapped my face, and felt blood in my mouth I stares sobbing while he kissed my neck. "Quiet you slut"

"HELP PLEASE SOMEONE!!!HELP" I started yelling on the top of my lungs.

Royce started grinding at me and kissing my collarbone. "PLEASE SOMEONE HELP!!

"I aid shut the hell up you whore!!!" Royce lifted his hand to slap me again. I closed my eyes and turned away. _Please someone save me. _I felt his body lift off me and the sound of grunting.

I opened my eyes and saw Royce beaten down in the ground by Edward; he lifts Royce mangled body of the ground and pushed hem as far away from us as possible. "I don't want you near her!! Understand, I swear to good that I'll kill you with my bear hands!" Edward roared he looked positively livid.

Royce scurried away, only I and Edward were left.

"Bella all you all right, Bella did" he took a big breath before saying. "Did h-he r-rr-rape you" "Because if he did I swear to"

I quickly cut hem off. "Yes, I'm fine and No he didn't go that far" more quietly I said "You saved me". That's all the answer he need it before he came over to me lift me up and hugged me tight.

"I saw you leaving so I followed you and when I noticed were you headed. I went back got some blankets and beer to keep warm, if you wanted my company" he said. "When I was making my way back towards you I –h he heard you scream I r-ran as fast as I could an and when I saw hem I I jj" he was breaking down, so I caressed his face and made hem face me.

"Edward I'm fine, nothing is wrong I just can't wrap my mind how Royce acted" I said. I was more than speechless and scared for Rosalie to what she was marrying in too.

I was brought out of my thought when I felt Edward kissing me all over my face.

"I "kiss" need you "kiss" now "kiss" Bella "kiss" I need hem too I don't want to feel numb. I want too feel loved this fire that pulses through out my body every time Edward caress is me, kisses me. I want to share this night with Edward Cullen.

Edward starts walking up the gazebo never taking his lips of mine and I kiss hem back with as much eagerness. He sets me down on something soft _the blankets;_ I knew what Edward wanted why he planned for this in the gazebo, I wanted to share this night with hem. I want to lose my virginity to Edward.

My mind didn't register that I was back stabbing Alice in the back, my mind didn't register what Royce did, my mind only registered Edward takeing off my close while slowly I took his off. He pampered kisses all over my body I ran my fingers through his hair, slowly he brought head back tome he leaned his forehead on mine. "Are you positive" he said in husky voice. "I want this" I said.

The feel the want the desire that Edward brought out of me, we made love all night until exhaustion took over us both. _I just slept with my best friends' brother. _

* * *

**I hope you like please review for next chapter if I get enough reviews I'll post next Chapter this week. A. Bronwyn **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey thanks for the hits, but I am still expecting more reviews well I had trouble with this chapter and I hope it turned out good, if not please sent me a review and I am sorry to say that Emmett wont be in this chapter, but in the next one. A. Bronwyn **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters all owned by S. Myer. **

Chapter.4

! Ugh! My head, my body, everything either hurts or aches never, never will I let Alice convince medrink live for today and have a fucking bad ass hang over the next day. _I need to get up, and help Alice clean everything._ I thought.

I started moving around trying to wake up that's when I starting noticing that I wasn't sleeping on Alice's therapeutic, soft, warm bed but on a hard wood floor. Maybe I past out in their dinning room or outside. Oh good!! How much I drank last night, ok I remember having a couple of shots and fooling a round with mixing drinks and dancing….that's it.

I groaned out loud and snuggled close to the comfy pillow, until the pillow started moving and encircling my back towards there front_….! What the hell is poking my ass!! _

My eyes flew open and was blinded by the sunlight, after the temporary blindness was gone it was more clear that I wasn't in the dinning room as I hope but outside. There was forest surrounding what look from the inside a gazebo…..

"_I looked up and saw a million twinkling stars out in the clear blue sky. I noticed that I was walking towards a white Gazebo I stopped and at mired it……That's until a heard "crack_**" **

.Hell! It felt so vivid maybe it was happened last night, maybe it's what Jasper told me about "black outs" basically you get shit face drunk (which I did) do stupid ass things (which I probably did) and then forget about everything which I am. I scowled at my self for my behavior; I should ask Jasper what----

I was brought up from my thoughts when a strong arm was rubbing my thigh up and down, and started kissing my neck my fucking pillow is someone!! No, no, no please don't let me be naked. Discretely I looked over clothes my and the guys were thrown everywhere. Tears were running down my face and a sob broke through my lips.

"Bella, baby what's wrong?" Velvety voice said. _Oh good no! Not hem please no!!!_

I turned my body around and was met with Edwards hypnotizing green eyes his face looked concerned. I looked down at hem and he was naked. "Baby, say something"

I bolted straight up covering my breast staring down at Edward naked form, "This isn't real, this didn't happened" I murmured quietly.

"Bella are you ok? Say something you're killing me here" he says. Sitting up and rubbing his hand up and down my arm.

I flinched away from his touch I spoke quietly. "E….Edward p-pl-please tell m….me we didn't…do **it**". His eye brows scrunched together and looked down at the blankets he didn't say anything for a while until he nodded his head in yes.

Ilet tears run down my face while my mind process what Edward and I did. How could_ I _let this happened? How could _I _be so irresponsible? How could_ I_ let use go that far? How did _I_ let myself seduced Edward? I stopped my train of thought. Seduced. _I_ could never do anything like that in my entire life but Edward could, he can seduce an entire room filled with angry lesbians with the result of them being straight and going down at hem. How could _HE_ do this to _me_!!!

I quickly sat up covering my body with the blankets, trying to find my clothes while screaming at Edward. "How could you!!" "Are you happy now you Fucking DOG!!!" "You got what you wanted you got me drunk!! Seduced I taking me to the woods so you could have your way with me----

A pare of hand roughly grab my shoulders and turn me around so I was facing Edward enrage face. "Bella I don't know what's going on in that head of yours but I didn't or Never Have done something so low and vile….. Especially too you!!!" he screeched.

I scoffed at what he said. "Please I wouldn't put it pass you!! You're Edward Fucking Cullen man whore in resident too any women looking for a good fuck. And you could have any women you want, well guess what you had me by fucking getting me drunk---

"I DIDN'T DO THAT!!!!" Edward yelled his face was in pain, probably the hang over.

He turned his back to me, a while later none of use spoke I was trying to find my lacy panties, bra and the quartz dress. I found the dress thrown outside the gazebo near some bushes, while silently avoiding Edwards gaze I made my way down the steps that's when

"I asked you last night if you were positive and you said that you wanted this. Later during the night you said you only wanted me, as your first." Edward voice was hoarse.

I thought what Edward said and he was right I always imagined my first time being romantic with someone I loved and on our wedding night, each dream I had with my soul mate Edward popped up, so the idea of hem being my first was impossible but a blissful dream.

A dream turned to a nightmare even if I had said that to Edward, I would chicken out when the time came of course he didn't need to know that and honestly I was mad as hell and needed someone to put my anger at.

"I have no idea what you're talking about….I don't remember anything that happen last night. All I remember is you fighting with Tanya about screwing Jessica, dumping your ass, drinking a lot, and dancing with a guy and Rosalie that's it." I said. "Now I wake up finding my best friends brother naked who practically is a gigolo," the last words were a bit harsh, I was about to apologize to him when _his_ _words broke me._

"Well what done is done, I got what I wanted even if it was with you, I actually did you a favor since no man, no wait not even a blind man will touch you with a ten feet sanitize pole." He laughed at me and turned around to face me, he had a cocky expression on hem "Come on Bella you now it's true, just look at you. You're plain, bland nothing special about you not even your body which resembles a thirteen year old boy, straight as a surf board if it wasn't for your vagina I would have thought you had both gentiles."

Tears were running down my face at the words he just spoke. I always thought as myself as pretty at least, nothing as great to look at, like Rosalie and Alice but they assured me that I was beautiful but just didn't see my self clearly but Edwards's words cut deep down to my heart, but he wasn't done.

"Ah, what wrong can handle the truth Bella, I thought you new already I mean the signs were right in front of you." He said this while putting on his jeans. "Alice always insisting giving you makeovers when you're going some where with her and lets not leave out the clothes she buys for you I mean all that waste of money, well Esme did teach use on helping the needy on charade cases, so your Alice's next charade case."

"I could imagine Alice and Esme pampering you the rest of your life with luxuries and consoling you when you find out that no one want ugly duckling Bella Swan, just imagine your poor kids with your DNA they'll be criticize, laughed at, bullied and the one person they'll blame would be you. While my kids will be glorious, attractive, smart---

I need to leave now, his words were cutting so deep in me that I was literally hanging by a threat, and I would not show Edward how weak and vulnerable I was.

".Ha. Edward your so funny do you actually think _YOU_ will have kids, family or even a wife well lets back, up you will have a gold digger of a wife that only married you for your family's money, people like you don't get the loving wife, the white picket fence, with the large home full with kids."

"What you will have will be cheating slut of a wife, a small two bedroom apartment with Alice and Jasper kids visiting there lonely uncle Edward that's as much kids you will have in your life." I said with as much venom.

"I want….no! I WILL have that!!!" he said with a slight sad expression on his face.

"Edward do you actually think a well educated woman will give you the time of day. Once they hear or know who you are and your name they'll run away, no woman will take you in a serious relationship your a dog and always will be a dog." I said

"You're just mad that the innocent Miss Swan, is nothing than a slut---

"This was all your doing, this you and I was your entire fucking fault when Esme, Carlisle and Alice find out they'll se you who you really are, not there precious Golden Boy but a Man Whore who's code of ethics are "Hit it and Quit it"

"You will not tell them" he was livid. "Because if you do I, won't be the one loosing every thing but you. How do you think Alice will react when she finds out that her best friend put out, she is enraged hurt a back stabbing bitch that you are."

"She… w-wont…..I-I'll no" I was lost of words because he's right.

"Both of use won't say anything to any one as you said this was a **big mistake**." I just nodded my head and made my way to the bushes my bra was hanging to a tree branch.

I quickly put on my bra and dress not really caring if he saw me naked…_again_, I just had to get out of here away from hem. When I was done dressing I started walking down the path to the Cullen Mansion.

June 16 was the day I graduated along side my closest friends. The day I found out my closest friend was making a huge mistake. The day my best friend confided in me with her brother's relationship was a farce. That day I saw another woman fall head over heels over a man who didn't give a shit. That day I let my self live feel free not caring about what others saw, said or did I just gave inn. That day I let myself make a huge mistake, I let myself back stab my best friend, that day I gave myself to a man that was forbidden and that will lead to consequences.

June 16 will mark the day that everything changes for better and worse.

It's been six weeks since I last spoke to Edward. I had manage to sneak into Alice's room noticing that her and Jasper were taking a steamy shower together, eewww the giggles and moans will always be in my head I grabbed my over night back with Carlisle and Esme presents.

The car keys for my Mercedes were on the hook; I grabbed them and put everything inside the car while reversing the garage out of the car I saw bronze hair running too me Edward was shouting something I couldn't make out what the words were and I didn't care he hurt me too much.

I rolled the tinted window and suck my hand out, I flipped hem off with that done I drove off for I could weep in my sorrow.

It's been six weeks of never ending phone calls, text messages and door banging from Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper until they all gave up probably thinking that I needed time away from them since all three of them will be leaving and coming back for Rosalie's wedding.

Alice would be going to France for a summer internship program she was offered.

The Paris Internship Program offers a semester of study and work in the hub of French and European business and culture. The program combines an internship with intensive French-language study and liberal arts courses. French faculty from local universities that Alice would consider staying if she liked any of those Universities or shell go to FIDM.

Jasper will be dragged all June to New York in visiting the Kings extended family while helping Rosalie with the wedding. Then he will fly out to Texas to meet his mother's side of the family the Whitlock's.

The Whitlock's owned a small ranch in outskirts of Texas Vivian Hale always denied her families' roots and way of living up until she married after that she quickly flaunted her last name teaching her children about social climbing and having an image, only one of her two children has those ethics's. Jasper adored his families' way of living and working with his grandfather and listening war stories, which Jasper loved.

Rosalie will be attending many dinners with Royce's wealthy, aristocratic family and friends while also, speaking to the dean at Princeton to allow her to attend knowing full well that registering has been close and she had to wait till next semester.

But what Rosalie wants Rosalie gets, shortly after the Dean's explanation Rosalie flaunted her engagement ring and told hem that the King family would made a generous donation. Shortly after that Rosalie walked out with her new schedule in one hand and in the other a Princeton sweater wearing a triumphant smile.

It was five weeks ago that I read one of Alice's e-mails.

She explained how much she was enjoying herself how ecstatic and fun meting people with the same interest as her, though she missed Jasper terribly but hasn't really decided on staying or planning on attending FIDM in the fall she was torn between Jasper and her future career in designing.

Though that wasn't the news that brought the aching in my chest, Edward had decided to fallow Tanya to Alaska in hopes of them reconciling there relationship together since and I quote

"_I got what I needed and now that I have I'll be on a definite healthy relationship with someone who I know meets all my qualifications. Tanya's family welcomed me with open arms and appraises she didn't like the idea of me showing up when she agreed to break up, but I sort of begged to take things slow just as friends and will let the chips fall were they may, she agreed with some rules. Couple counseling to work on our communication skills to avoid confrontation, going on more dates since we rarely did in the past mostly stayed in but for her to trust m, people-__**women basically**__- need to se us as a couple, and the third is definitely crucial no sex what's so ever with her or any body else for that matter so pretty much celibacy for me till Tanya gives me the green light." _

_Love your dearest brother Edward. _

The hole in my chest wasn't letting me eat, sleep or be with my friends. It was a reminder of what I did and how I screwed up everything in the end Edward broke me his words were re-recording in my head _'no man, no wait not even a blind man will touch you" "no one will have you" _I am broken, numb lifeless I didn't see my future as I once did.

_Going off to Dartmouth while leaving Charlie behind to deal with his and Sue's relationship, Alice would help decorate my dorm and buy things I don't even need Jasper helping with the heavy lifting, doing Alice biding teasing us. _

_Meting a nice guy with same interest as I who doesn't remind me of Edward, Date for a couple of months, move in together, and eventually get married after finishing school with an awesome job wait a year or two before starting having kids three to four at the most and live blissfully happy. _

All that was shattered into a dozen pieces the night and chining armor won't come up the tower to save his fair maiden, No I couldn't be save I was already to deep this, is something that a handsome night would turn to leave me. I couldn't go to my best friend without explaining what I did and with whom at the party she would turn her back to me. Jasper and Rosalie was out of the question Jasper will feel obligated to tell Alice and then side with her abandoning me. Rosalie will be in her little bubble that my problems are insignificant to her.

That's why I am sitting here alone in the doctor's room all the way in Port Angeles waiting for the test result to come back if I was pregnant.

I was two weeks late to the day. I am never late since the day of my first period when I was thirteen I have had a normal cycle so never in a million years would I think of using birth control. The day of my period I noticed I wasn't getting bloated or having cramps like I usually do, but it never accrued to me that I was pregnant, _come on it was only one night, well we did do it a lot that night._

I shrugged thinking it was stress with the whole sleeping with Edward but one day turned into three, turned to a week a week turned to five days later to me bawling like a baby and making an appointment to Portland Memorial Hospital on the exact date of the second week.

_What if I am? _

_How am I going to tell Charlie?_

_Edward…… _

He should now that that night we probably made something together, a baby.

But Alice's e-mail hem going back to Tanya he got what he wanted and is he going to be supportive? I was brought of my thought by the doctor knocking at the door. "Com in"

"Hello Miss Swan, I am Doctor. Simon" we shook hands. "Hello and please call me Bella" I said.

"Alright Bella, It says here that you think your pregnant"

"Y-yes I-I -I'm two weeks late." I cleared my throat.

"Ok well I have both the urine and blood test results, and Congratulations you are 6 weeks along in your first trimester"

Happy. Scared. Shock. All these different emotions and I couldn't pint point which one I was more over whelm with. _Was I ready to be a mom? No Do I want to have this baby? Yes. Am I going to tell Edward? I still need to think about that one was __**he **__ready. _

"Miss Swan" Miss Swan" "Bella" the doctor said.

"I am sorry I just had to process. I am pregnant"

"Yes you are, and I was saying that reviewing your HcG chart it shows that it's a bid high

"What does that mean, is my baby alright" I sub consciously put my hand on my flat stomach already attached to my baby._ That's no for adoption. I thought _

"No everything is all right what I am trying to say is that it may be an indication of twins, multiples." _Oh my good two!! Fucking potent Edward!!_

"Is there history of twin's on either your side of the family or the fathers?"

"None from my side but the father he was a twin, but his twin died three days after birth"

When Rene was seven month pregnant with me Carlisle and Esme moved to Forks along with there three and a half month old son and a very pregnant Esme, they quickly became friends and told each other secrets that nobody new, even the one that Esme and Carlisle had two miscarriages before falling pregnant with twins.

At thirty-three weeks along Esme gave birth pre maturely too Edward Anthony Cullen and Reneesme Carly Cullen, both identical twins and very loved and wanted from both their parents….until one night Esme went to feed Reneesme she looked down at her basin to feel her cold skin and she wasn't breathing.

"Well we need to give you an ultra sound using harmless sound waves, system amplifies fetal heart sounds, usually distinguishable late in the first trimester. However, the sounds can be misleading; what appears to be a second heartbeat may actually be background noise or, rarely, the mother's own heartbeat but with the pictures we could tell."

"Ok thank you Doc. Simon though I have decide to move to Seattle so I'll need a new GY/BN" _There's no way I could afford to raise twins and go to an Ivy League school I need to register to UW soon. _

"Alright I will give you the number of a good GY/BN and I'll right you some vitamins iron and you need to be stress free especially caring twins and eating healthy nourish men's. Have a good day Bella the technician will be right in."

"Thank you too." I said.

_I need to leave Charlie lie to hem or run away something there's no doubt in my mind once I tell Charlie hell go ballistic and demand who is the father. Once he finds out Edward deflowered his baby girl, hell threaten hem with his shot gun to do the right thing and marry me. _

_A marriage only based on a solid reason isn't a healthy one for either Edward, the babies or my self._

"Hello Miss Swan I am Steve your technician for the ultrasound." He smiled at me, bringing inn the ultrasound machine.

"Hello Steve and please call me Bella" I said politely

"Ok Bella I need you to lay down and pull your shirt up" I did what I was told " Now I will be a playing this gel, I warn you it is cold, after that will check for a double heart beat monitor everything take a couple of pictures." He said while tuning on the machine.

I just lay there looking at the blank screen; though I did jump when Steve applied the gel shortly after the whole room was filled with a "swish" "swash" of my babies heart beat. _My babies'_ tears_ were falling freely down my face. My savior's my angels._

"Bella that's definitely two heart beats your hearing and this how they look like" Steve pointed to the screen that showed ….what I think are my babies.

"Ummm……I can't ….w-well where are they all I see is a black screen and two white dots." I was getting frustrated.

"Bella the two white dots are your babies, they aren't fully developed so you really can't se much until your eleven week check up. During those five weeks you will be able to see there outline, legs, arms, ect." Steve explained to me. My mouth formed an "Oh"

"Well um are they identical or fraternal" I asked curiously. "What's the difference?"

"There definitely identical they both share one atomic sack, the difference between identical and fraternal twins is that fraternal twins are non-identical two separate eggs have been conceived by two different sperms. While identical twins were conceived only by one ovum and impregnated by one sperm, but the egg divides in two embryos they have exactly chromosomes, identical features, and same sex for the most part" Steve said.

Printing some pictures of my babies, handing them to me, "I hope every thing goes well in your pregnancy Bella" he said.

"I hope so too Steve and thank you" Steve looks hesitant to leave. "Is there anything else you need to say" I asked sweetly.

He sighed heavily before saying. Bella its just well I am going to give you some advise it's your choice if you take it or not." I nodded my head to encourage hem. "Your 18 years old, probably doing this all on your own need to get your priorities straight choosing wisely what's better for those babies since there your whole world now.

"You definitely need to choose if you want the father in their lives now or when they at least get older. When the time comes for you too pick school or work pick school it will be tough balancing home work and babies but you need to remind your self your building up a career and a better future for your younglings, in the end it will al pay off, telling someone close by you supporting the extra weight will help also you need a support system Bella." Steve said. I quietly thanked hem and Steve exited leaving me to my thoughts _"Your priorities will change" "you need to know what's best for them"_

I know what I have to do next. I made my way out side to the corridor looking down at the black and white pictures just lost in thought. So I didn't notice the person I bumped into.

The force made my balancing trip over my feet I would have landed it flat on my ass if it weren't for two strong arms securing me to his chest.

"Are you ok, I'm sorry I didn't see you coming my way" a booming voice said.

I look up and was met with two light brown eyes and a pair of dimples.

" I….uhm fine thank you for catching me before I made a complete full of myself" I chuckled while detangling my self from hem. "My name is Bella, by the way" I said offering my hand to shake.

His big hands shook my smaller hands. "Nice to meet you Bella, my name is Emmett…...


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello readers, so I did spend my time working on this Chapter because I have changed my train of thought, and I have had a couple changes it is August the 10, and it two months since the incident, and five days till the wedding Bella doesn't remember the rest of what happen that night most important Royce's attack that for later chapters, so I give you Emmett. A. Bronwyn **

Chapter.5

"_Hey, Dad well see I recently found out I enlisted to the Army so I won't be home for about four years so…yhea". _

Nope, never would work they'll due a physical check and find out that I can't walk a flat surface without injuring myself or others.

_Mmmm….. What about the truth "Dad so I surd a had un protective-drunken sex with Alice's older brother two months ago, and now I am six weeks pregnant with your twin grandbabies and I'm not going to Dartmouth but UW next semester." _

Charlie probably would have a stroke, and then disown me leaving me with nothing just his sad expression and a long lecture about not being able to keep my legs close and try to convince me about contacting Edward so he could be man in enough, and pay up.

Then it's definably option three telling Charlie I was accepted to study abroad somewhere in Europe for the duration of my college education and needed to leave tomorrow.

Truth I will be packing some of the more obvious things that I would need when I find a domestic apartment to live while finding work near campus, into a storage room in Seattle. I'll be driving my truck into a vintage car dealership to see if I could sale some of my trucks body parts after that I will register U-dub for next semester.

Probably wondering why bothers selling that clunker since I have Carlisle old Mercedes, simple a vintage car dealership will see it as a task, master piece to re-create a 1950's classic Chevy and show off at any car show. I'm not going to lie and say my car is in mint condition the heater doesn't work, smells like shit, color is faded, and you can't pass 55 for speed it could be a lot worse if it weren't for two of my favorite mechanics.

Jacob's dad let him tinker with it before I arrived to Fork's and Rosalie tried to re-build the engine as much as she could; now when I step on the gas petal smoke won't come up.

Second most importantly is that my truck doesn't have seatbelts or air bags for the twins they're my priority that means there safety and well being come first before my needs and wants. _Like a true mother, I thought. _

My hand went to my flat stomach, for now any ways till, I am fat as a country as Emmett so dearly pointed out. Emmett was right though I did need to put all my priorities in check carrying two more people in my stomach I will be showing sooner than expected, so I wont have enough time to plan everything out he was also the one that pointed out about selling my truck and gave the number of car repair shop/antique car buyers.

Emmett's friend works there as an intern for the summer and will be giving a job at _**Dawn and Johns Repair-Antique shop **_this September Emmett said to call and ask for his friend Justin also mentioning Emmett's name Justin will treat me as a VIP member giving me a better offer than any one else.

Mmmm sigh Emmett how can an over grown bear become one of the most important people in my life all of a sudden. I had to laugh remembering how we both met.

_His big hand shook my smaller hand. "Nice to meet you Bella, my name is Emmett McCarthy" a big grin on his face._

_While shaking my hand I noticed that he was huge. Emmett was 6'4 ft. his body resembled a body weight lifters, light chocolate brown eyes, curly dark brown hair, and adorable dimples that looked strange on a full grown man. He was very attractive though with those big muscular arms that I notice on his tight red polo shirt. I let my eyes wonder down hi body he wore black slack's that tighten a bit in his very, very muscular calves. _

_I heard throat clearing in front of me I quickly looked up to see an amuse Emmett staring at me. I diverted my eyes from him and blush bright red that he caught me ogling him. !Dam these hormones are kicking in!_

"_Bella its ok, I mean you were just eyeing me like a piece of meat" he said with amusement in his voice. I looked down at the ground and was about to apologize for my behavior. _

"_Well I shouldn't be talking either since I was also checking out this beautiful brunette that had big lushes red lips and an adorable blush." He said in a, low voice. _

_I kept my head down not bothering to look up knowing that his words are lies only to toy with my feelings while he had amusement. "I think you need to get you're eyes check, because I'm not beautiful or pretty just plain and ordinary" I said the last words very low and with hurt, remembering what Edward said._

_Emmett let go of my hand and took a step back. When I looked back up he had a confused expression. "That's a load of Bull Shit! Who ever is the Dick said it and clearly __**he**__ needs to be the one getting his eyes check." _

_I shrugged. "Look…ah Emmett it was nice meeting you, but I need to head home" I didn't give him a chance to replay and made my way to the elevator. _

"_BELLA, Wait!" I heard Emmett's booming voice and footsteps making there way behind me, quickly I entered the elevator. _

_Pressing the button for the lobby frantically, the elevator door's was sliding to close when a hand shut up and the door recoiled._

_Emmett made his way inside and pushes the button for the second floor. _

"_You could have been nice enough to hold the door for me." He said _

"_I….ugh…mmmm sorry, I'm in a bit of a hurry" in a quite voice I said. _

"_Yhea well I notice that and don't worry I'm not a creepy stalker or some shit like that its just that I got the wrong floor, I doubt my stupid ass brother is in labor. By the way you drop this" Emmett handed me the sonogram pictures._

_I blushed and took the sonogram pictures from Emmett probably thinking I am a raging slut that got herself knocked up by a random guy who probably doesn't know who he is. _

"_No offense but……are you caring an alien or some shit like that" he said in a curious voice. _

_I looked up at hem and had to laugh at Emmett's face. He resembled a small five year old being told that icky, smelly, green vegetables will make you grow big and strong. _

"_I am barley six weeks along, first trimester so they are still embryos, until my eleventh week you could see the shape of there heads, feet, arms though I'm not positive yet when I could learn there sex." I said._

"_Holla-Holla-Hold up Bella, you are having twins baby aliens, show me please" Emmett said. _

_I lifted the sonogram picture and pointed to my babies. _

"_They look like little itsy bitsy white pecks" he said._

_I had to laugh "That's what I thought but sadly no there no aliens just developing."_

_Emmett's face was intense concentration as if he was thinking how to solve the on going tax increase in the nation……that's until he blurted out. "Tadpoles" he said. _

_The elevator ringed and the door open Emmett didn't made a move to leave just stared at me with a triumphant smile. I was speechless to even comment._

"_What's wrong Belly" my face showed the shock of his little nick name toward my babies "It's I there tadpole or Jelly Belly is having Jelly Bean's" he teased me. _

_In eight long comatose state weeks later to the day I did something I haven't done in a while I laughed hard for the longest time I was care free no problems just care free. "Alright you called me that Emmy Teddy" I teased back "Or Emmy Bear!" _

_His booming laughter echoed through out the elevator, the clear "tink" of the elevator announcing my stop. I stepped out as did Emmett with a small smile on his lips clearly he enjoyed our playful banter. _

"_Aren't you going to check on your brother?" I asked _

"_Nah, I doubt he'll bleed to death." He said. _

_I scrunched up my eyebrows "What happened to him" _

"_My brother is a chef, he owns two restaurants, any way they only had three other cooks and two waitresses so he was clearly in a hurry so he didn't notice were he was cutting until he felt pain on his right pinky…….after that they called an ambulance I was his case in emergency to call and the rest is history." He said _

"_Oh, well I hope your brother comes out ok……eh well goodbye Emmett." _

_Emmett and I faced each other none of use made a move to leave. I looked at Emmett's face and dint see a great hulk of a man that everyone criticize but a large kid that was care free, makes a smile appear on your face, doesn't judge you, but embraces you with warm and tight hugs…literally. _

_I was so focus on my thoughts that I didn't notice Emmett taking a step towards me and embrace me in a comforting hug I hugged him back with as much strength as I could. _

"_Bella I don't know how to say this I am not very good at expressing my feelings towards others…actually just my mom so try and understand what I am trying to say and if you run away its ok." He said in a soft whisper, his chin was resting on my head I just nodded for him to continue. "I-I feel very attached, protective towards you not in the sense that I want you as a mate…..but as family, I am known to protect those I cherished the most in my life either my parents, brother, closest friends all who even makes them feel any sadness, discomfort I make it go away and I see you sad, scared, lonely, lost that makes me want to beat the living crap out of who ever did this too you. But when I heard you talk about your "tadpoles" and how much you love them I also saw a woman with love, smart, confidence, and strength too move forward for her "tadpoles" that made me admire her strength, Bella I see you and feel as if you are my sister and makes me want to protect and be safe all three of you…..so what I am trying to say is will you let me be your big brother, and help you whatever possibly I can." _

_When Emmett finished his beautiful speech I had tears streaming down my face towards his words in ten short minutes he could see what I tried to hide the most out of everything that has happened, the absence of my three best friends made a gaping whole in my chest, I was shitles scared out of my mind about being a mother, provider, care giver and the lonely years a head of me hanged a dark cloud with poring rain blurring my path and keeping me lost to the depth of nowhere. _

_Emmett's contrast to my blurring vision was departed towards the rays of sunlight the dark cloud evaporated and in its replacement the bright sun made its presence known to me my vision cleared and I see my path straight ahead, to a safe harbor Emmett is my sun, my safe harbor, and my closest friend that I have had in months and who I will need to hold me together when I tell Charlie and the gang that I was definitely leaving and losing contact with them will make the whole in my chest permanent remainder. _

"_Shhhhh, Bells I didn't want to make you cry" Emmett's soothing voice said while he rubbed my back in a comforting manner. _

"_Give me a minute Emmett…….its a lot to take in and the fact that you are a total stranger" I said in a shaky voice. Still dumb founded at how perceptive he is._ "_I am scared" _

"_I'll be hear for you understand, you're my family and family sticks together, I am not bailing any time soon Bella." He said, letting me go and keeping me at arms length. _

"_I don't want you to feel committed or force to be with me just because you have feelings for me. I mean you have your own life to live Emmett and springing a 18 year old soon to be mother of twins I mean seriously how would that look, you the supporting guy in my life who happens to be pregnant they'll think their yours and oh my god the gossip…" _

_I was cut out my rambling speech by Emmett's lips on mine._

_He didn't move his lips neither did I, he had his eyes close mine were wide open in surprise of what he did. Slowly Emmett opened his eyes back and moved away from me. We stared at each other none of use moving or saying anything, ignoring the nurses passing by giving us odd looks probably sensing our awkward moment._

"_Tell me did you feel anything and be honest" he said. _

_I took a big rush of breath and let it out before saying. "Eeeewwww, I mean that joust felt so wrong like kissing my brother….ah I mean well its just felt so wrong in so many levels" Emmett shut me up by kissing my forehead reminding me of Charlie. _

_CHARLIE! _

_He will be coming home soon from fishing, shit I need to go now! _

_I took a step back from Emmett. "I need to go back home before my dad gets back…he doesn't know about any of this" I said. _

"_Ok well are you going to tell him Bella?" he asked his face was a mask of concerned._

"_No this will break him Emm I need to make something up its just he was so happy that I got in Dartmouth telling everyone that I got accepted too such a prestigious school I just cant handle the disappoint meant from him." _

_Charlie was beyond ecstatic when the acceptance letter came in the mail, shortly after I tore it open and confirmed that I got in, he was already calling half of Forks bragging that I got in an Ivy League school. The happiness that showed in Charlie when a person would stop and congratulated him on raising such a perfect well educated daughter was too much for I to take away._

"_I think you should tell him and maybe he will understand and help you" Emmett coaxed._

_I shook my head. "There is no doubt in my mind that Charlie will blow a gas ked and force me to tell him who the father is."_

"_I see I can't change your mind about telling you're dad you are too stubborn for your own good Bella. So fill me in on your manacle plan because I'm in" he smirked and raised his eyebrow at me, not too protest, so I didn't. _

I quickly try to fill in on my "manacle plan" (his words not mine) on our way to the parking lot that I was going to transfer to UW next semester since I couldn't offered to pay some of the tuition money and baby stuff at the same time. It will also be a three hour drive back to Forks if anything happened to me and they needed a close family contact._ I pray that I would never be put to something like that._ Emmett agreed saying that U-Dub was a great school,affordable since I am a state resident, and is close were he and his brother lived.

When Emmett mention his brother I reminded him that he was probably waiting for him too release him.

Emmett shrugged and said that he is probably high on pain killers that he doesn't now what happened to him in the first place and told me to stop staling and tell him the rest of my "manacle plan". he had shit eating grin and an arched eyebrow so i told him.

I also plan on telling Charlie some sort of lie why I couldn't go t o Dartmouth; Emmett put his to cents and said to tell him I was pregnant though he shut up when I shot him a glare. When we made it to my truck once again Emmett opened his big mouth and exclaimed that "THAT 'S THE PILE OF SHIT YOU DRIVE IN!" when the words left his mouth I quickly started hitting him upside the head "! OW!" he yelped loudly I stopped when my hand started getting sore, he apologize for his out burst he was just shocked that I was driving a car that could stop when I was driving and was concern for my and the tadpoles safety. I forgave him it was hard to stay mad at Emmett when gave me those puppy dog eye stare, he then said were was I going to leave Charlie and were I would be staying at I had to decide that today when he came back from fishing trip and I will be staying at a hotel till I found suitable apparent to rent.

He quickly dismissed that idea and offered his place for me to stay. I politely declined his offer though it was very tempting but I had to proof to myself that I could be on my own and if I messed up on the way I will learn my mistakes.

Emmett saw that I was set on not taking his offer so he didn't try to pursue me into living with him; he reached for his wallet and asked if I had a pen.

I opened the door from my truck and opened the glove compartment I handed him the pen. He took what looks like a business card and wrote down a couple of numbers. When he was done he put his wallet back and handed me the pen and the business card back.

I flipped the card over and my eyes widened what was printed in bold black letters.

_**SEATTLE POLICE DEPARTMENT**_

_**SPD CRIME LINE (206)378-5000 **_

_**OFFICER, Emmett McCarthy **_

Emmett being him self laughed at my expression and told me too flip the card over that the first number is his extensions if I need it to contact him for what ever reason, also the second number being his home just dial the extension and the receptionist will connect the call. I nodded my head to remember only in case of emergency, he then proceed it to tell me the third number is his friend Justin's work number to contact him.

Once again I thanked Emmett for all he was doing for me and the advice, and support that I will contact him tomorrow afternoon when I had found a hotel to stay inn, he said your welcome not before demanding I gave him my cell phone number just to ease his mind and for midnight texting, I agreed and scribed my number on his palm he then enforce me to a bear hug it was suffocating thank god it was a short hug he notice my paleness and exclaimed if I was fine I nodded just reminding him how fragile I am since I'm pregnant .

He hanged his head in shame in a quite voice said sorry, I quickly reassured him I was fine and I loved his brother bear hugs just to be gentler.

He nodded his head in understanding and gave me a lighter, softer hug I said goodbye and promised him to call tomorrow afternoon he said OK and goodbye also a peck on my forehead with that Emmett lowered down on one knee so his head was leveled with my stomach and said his good bye to the twins to be nice to me no throwing up and to get as much nutrients o he could teach the how to play football his little tacklers and kissed my stomach goodbye.

Just remembering Emmett's grin when he mentioned playing football with them in courage me more to do what I have to due for them that's why I' m know driving down my street after stopping at the U-HAUL for them to pick up some of my things and storing them till I found somewhere to live.

I drove the car to my drive way and cut the engine off noticing Charlie's cruiser wasn't there so he is still fishing with Billy that gave me enough time to pack a suite case, the boxes of my personal items, and cooking some Mexican food just to soften Charlie up before I tell him I was leaving to study abroad.

I got out and made my way inside my house. When I entered the kitchen there were pans, dishes in the sink Charlie made eggs. I sighed. What would Charlie do when I leave? Who would cook dinner for him? Keep the house clean not a pigsty? Tell him not to sleep on the recliner or it will hurt his back?

_Sue and Seth _

Charlie and Sue's relationship has become more frequent clearly their boyfriend and girlfriend, but they'll never label them selves that for how old they are. I t made me happy knowing Charlie is moving on since René left him meant that he never stopped loving her, until Sue.

That keeps me peace in mind Sue will feed him dinner, keep everything in tight order, scowl at Charlie for staying up late watching a game so he slept in the old worn out recliner and Seth will go fishing with him, bond guy to guy stuff me leaving won't be so bad for Charlie it will let him gain two special people that need him.

After cleaning the whole kitchen, preparing the fajitas and putting them inside the oven I made my way up to my room, on my bead there was a shoe box, zipper bag dress I walk towards the bed a note was on top.

_Rosalie dropped it off for you, she said to remained_

_You that the wedding is only five days a way she _

_Expects a call later today- Charlie. _

The wedding fuck I totally forgot about it shit, how I tell Rosalie that I couldn't attended the wedding "_Oh …..Gee Rosalie sorry I can't be a bride's maid since I found out today I am pregnant and guess who the father is… Alice's older brother we had a one-night-stand so I am faking to everyone I'm studying abroad but in reality I will attend UW, work part time, and raise twins…..sorry Rose but I cant for you since I will be cutting contact from Alice, Jasper and you, I hope the wedding turns out wonderful and hope your not making a huge mistake. Bye" _

Not a good explanation to tell someone I'll have to tell her the same story that I will tell Charlie. The purr of an engine brought me from my decision making I walked to my window and saw a bright red Ford Mustang GT coupe drove into my drive way only one person owns such a car. Rosalie

I exited out my bedroom; down the stairs when I was in front of the door I hear an argument of two voices Rosalie brought Alice along it seems they are upset over something I opened the door and got outside.

Rosalie and Alice where facing each other and arguing in hush ton when they heard me close the door there heads snapped toward my direction, If looks could kill I would have been dead on spot.

Alice face showed three emotions on her beautiful face betrayal, rage, and hurt her eyes were glittering unshed tears and shooting me a death glare. While Rosalie exotic face just showed bitterness, hostility, and loathing towards me.

_What did I do? I mean just because I ignored their calls doesn't mean they should o upset? _

My face must have given my confusion away, because Rosalie marched right towards me pointing a manicure finger at me.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH HOW COULD YOU" Rosalie screeched at me.

I was surprised for her accusation "Rosalie I don't know what you are-

"DON'T YOU FUCKING LIE TO ME ESPECIALY WHEN ALICE IS RIGHT HEAR"

_Alice being hear what? _

"I have no idea what you are accusing me for me I haven't done anything to Alice im just sho-

I was cut of when a tiny hand made contact with my cheek. The pain was throbbing it hurt , but it hurt more the person who slap me.

My head turned to a disgusted looking Alice.

"How could you" she said in a quite voice.

I couldn't form words in my head still spinning of what over took Alice to hit me.

When she notices I wasn't going to answer, she took out of her designer hand bag what look like panties.

_My panties from the party! _

Thrusting the lacy panties in my face she said. "How could you sleep with my brother…..

_Oh fuck... _

**I hope you like and I apologize I was going to post this chapter yesterday but something really bad happened to me yesterday. **

**I was taking a walk down my street listening to my ipod when I notice a car following I got a bad feeling so I turned back towards my home that's when he started passing me by really slowly always coming back when I was two blocks away from my house I heard his engine behind me I tuned around and he motioned me to get in the car I bolted to my home and call the cops half an hour later the cops came I gave them the best description I could of him and left me to cry like a baby. **

**So once again I am sorry I hope you could understand. Please review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello reader's thank you to those who reviewed and for your concerns towards what happened to me, so I will take the advice that one of you posts it and write for I can forget. Now some of you posted your thoughts on the story and I'll answer them.**

**Bella doesn't remember what happened that night since she had a blackout. I did some research and found out that there are two types of blackouts Fragmentary- May not recall the events of the night of intoxication until they are remembered or clued in about by a person. Total Black out- Will not remember, even with memories clues any of the events that accrued during the period of the memory blackout. Bella has the second black out because she had to much to drink mixed with the sexual assault towards her she was in shock her brain is processing the information and keeping it looked away….for now (I want Bella and Rosalie to meet again.) till faith brings back that awful memory.**

**Rosalie has two reasons towards what Bella did that night; she doesn't know what happened with Royce. I can only reveal one of the two being the less real reason she's so hostile towards Bella, she's very loyal to Alice since she knows having an attractive brother leads to fake friend's that just want to get in your brothers pants or already have liked it and want to be their sister in law and Rosalie isn't as bitchy ****yet**** so there wont be as much attitude in how she is till later chapters. Alice is just so hurt that she won't see reason and she is loyal towards Edward. **

**I hope these answered questions will keep you up to date on my story enjoy this Chapter since it will have TWO points of views…I wonder ? It is. And? Is Emmett's mysterious brother? **

Chapter.6

_Thrusting the lacy panties in my face she said. "How could you sleep with my brother…..? _

_Oh fuck..._

_!NO, NO, NO this wasn't supposed to happen! Not like this they were supposed to lose contacts not lose my friendship, not like these! _

The silence was eerie no one spoke; I'm speechless beyond reason the only thing that is running in my head is how in hell did Alice get my panties?

I mean after the argument I tried looking for them but didn't have enough time to search the words Edward spoke that day were unbearable…..!

_EDWARD!_

My eyes widen at my realization…..I left him alone to pick up everything that happened that night including my panties. Oh god, I think I'm going to hurl and this has nothing to do with the twins, shit what do I due?

_But why did he keep them? The tiny voice in the back in my head said. _

I couldn't ponder that question since Rosalie started yelling at me again.

"!She Asked You A Fucking Question. How Could You Back Stabber Like These You Fucking Two Face Bitch!" Rosalie whole body language was one I recognize , she was getting ready to beat the living shit out of me I couldn't let that happen my babies safety.

"I-I…d-don-don't re-rem-meber ….."

Come on Swan think of something quick, come on, come on your smart you have a 3.0 GPA and got in Dartmouth with a partial scholars ship. Yhea but that slut Jessica Stanley has a 3.7 GPA, got a full ride to USC, and was mother fucking Valet Victorian just by seven points that label's her as someone proper, intelligent person. Psh …she is conniving, gossip hungry, a total bitch when it comes towards people's feelings.

A light blinked on my head with an idea.

_That's it I have to be like Jessica…. A total bitch. _

_I can't let them bully me around I have to be strong, firm, and spite-full, over bearing towards them I need to make them realize I'm not so innocent, sweet little Isabella Swan, even though I sort am, that I am no good for them as a friend, I just hope I can convince them they have known me long enough to know I can't lie without meting them strait in the eye. _

Don't divert your eyes from them; don't divert your eyes from them, especially Alice she knows you best. _Or so I thought. _

"...Brother." Alice said her teeth were biting hard on her cheek, probably trying to keep from screaming at me.

I took a big rush of breath and exhaled it; I squared my shoulders and glared the best I could at Alice. "Because he is a fucking good lay, remember what you said Ali" I said in a sugary sweet voice both of there face registered disbelief "I needed to lose my V-card and properly get laid which I did many, many times that night Alice he was so rough and oh my god he does this throaty growl before he comes ah mmmm… yum."

I can't belief I just said that it was all a complete lie I don't remember what happened that night so I'm just imagining how it would have been like with Edward.

They were still staring at me as if I grew a third boob, probably thinking I would be crying or begging for their forgiveness they have another thing coming.

_I'm doing this for there own well being, I'm doing this for my babies, for their own safety and well being. _

"What did you say? How can you be so calm over something that is so hurt full to me? I mean I would never, ever, in a million years cross my mind that YOU, my best friend will actually sleep with my brother after I confident in you how I HATE girls that only use me to get inside my brothers pants! And the best answer you could give me is that "you just want it to get it over with it and have the best fuck you could have?" Alice screeched.

_I am doing this for her own well being, don't let her see you falter be strong. _

"Yes….Alice really you shouldn't deprive your best friend from such a handsome man he really did all of most erotic desires come true." I said while looking at my nail.

I looked up and saw Alice's eyes with tears her mascara getting ruin in the process

"What's the mater never thought that little old Bella Swan, would have such appeal to your brother will you can really deny such a specimen of a-

"! Shut Up You Fucking Whore!" Rosalie roared at me, she walked over to Alice and gave her a tight one arm hug before glaring back at me. "Are You Fucking Happy Now, Look what you've done…..Edward said it was true b-but just, How Could You!"

_What did she say? Edward told them? When? Why? I thought we greed not to tell anyone? Probably got caught and blame it all on me!_

"Waite how did you find my panties in the first place? And what did Edward told you both?" My voice slightly rising

Alice was still crying and her tiny body was shaking with sobs, I almost faltered and just wanted to comfort Alice and tell her how sorry I am, explain what happened that night, and tell her I'm pregnant.

_Don't stay be strong, don't show your concern towards her be a bitch. _

Rosalie in circled Alice in her arms trying to calm her down shooting me daggers with her eyes, as I said and I'll say it again if looks could kill I would be dead on the spot.

"What did he say Alice, tell me now!" My hormones were kicking in.

Alice didn't respond just flinched when I yelled and cried harder, as always Rosalie is the one who spoke to me.

"Edward called Alice today to inform her that he will bring, Tanya to the wedding as his plus one and if she could tell me it was fine since he didn't want to mess up the sitting arrangement. While they were talking I made my way up stairs to Alice's room when I was making my way to her bed I heard Alice scream from the third floor. I ran as fast as I could and when I got there Alice was holding your panties and yelling at the phone the only words I could make out were "**SHE SEDUCED YOU" "BELLA SAID THAT" "HOW DRUNK DID SHE GET YOU" "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE GOT WHAT SHE WANTED" "NEVER CARED ABOUT ME"** after that Alice hung up and started throwing Edwards thing every where muttering incoherent things with your name I put two in two together and it was fairly easy what you did, you Fucking Home Wrecker!"

Edward that son of bitch actually made this all out to be my fault; he could be man in enough to take his part in all of this, I seduced him into having sex with me just to get it over with and in the end not caring what I did to Alice feelings in the process, the reason we both a greed not to tell was considering Alice is in the middle.

Including that Carlisle and Esme are really close friends with Charlie, when they both arrived to Forks they were bombarded with nosy town folk asking all sorts of questions not really noticing their discomfort and intruding to their private lives, both being so well mannered politely answered the general questions such as they moved from Chicago, Carlisle is a Cardiologist surgeon, Esme wanted the simple, quite life to raise their children Forks Hospital offered a job position too Carlisle that was exactly what they wanted. Carlisle was a pointed Chief of Medicine shortly into him beginning to work, and Charlie was also a pointed to Chief of Police being so young and great at their jobs, hit it right out the bat and formed a great friendship.

A friendship that will be ruin by me if either Alice, Rosalie talk about it to anyone this town is nosy enough that this type of gossip will be the talk about for years and it will be way worse if either of the Stanley women get this gossip, both will twist the word around and make seem ten time worst.

"I thought maybe he was wrong, that maybe he got the wrong girl confuse or something but no not my Bella, not my best friend." Alice voice was a soft whisper.

I could barley hear her words. Alice had stop crying and sobbing just hugging Rosalie tightly like she was afraid that if he let her go she too will lose her friend.

"He called to ask Rosalie if he could bring Tanya she agreed then he asked me to go up to his room and see if his tuxedo still fit him properly, when I found his tux in the back of the closet something caught my eye it was Christian Lacroix spring underwear collection only sold in France and I only bought three all different colors to different people, YOU were the only one with dark blue. I got angry at Edward and demanded why he had YOUR underwear why could he do that to you, but then he explained everything that night and afterward what transpired with both of you." Alice whole composure change, evil little pixie is back and I'm her target for her demise.

"Alice he is right every word he told you happened. As I told you before your brother is experience, well endowed, and has very good stamina." I liked my lips to emphasis my point.

I looked behind Alice and Rosalie and saw the sun was setting indicating it to be twilight.

_Charlie will be home soon I need to wrap this up fast. _

Alice won't budge till I give her what she wants to hear first and Rosalie won't leave without Alice being content and beating the living shit out of me, or yelling.

"You fucking bitch I can't believe I fell for your little act, miss so innocent, shy Isabella Swan is nothing but a mother fucking slut you're no better than Lauren, at least she admits it but you hide behind that little act and stab someone in the back after they offer you their friendship." Alice was being restraint by Rosalie, trying not attack me.

_What will make her leave, whatever I say she'll want more. What will maker her brake come on think? _

"You came hear and everything changes for the worse, my brother knew perfectly well not to sleep with you so he didn't but you…you conniving bitch had to sleep with him. Who else is brother or boyfriend have you slept with huh? Tell me know! For I could tell them what type of real person you are a backstabbing whore." She shouted

_What or who will make her break and leave…..? _

"You betrayed me, my family, and Rosalie trust Bella you where one of THE most important people in my life know I cant even look at you without wanting to hit you, know the only ones I can trust are my parents, my brother, Rosalie and Jasper."

_!Jasper… he is Alice's whole being, as she is his and I know exactly what would make them falter. _

_Don't do it there are other ways! The voice said again more loudly this time. _

I stare right back at Alice, and knew this would put a dent on their relationship and I hope it will also make it stronger to repair that dent.

I forced a smirk on my face. "Really Alice I was such a great friend towards you too tolerate it when you meddled on everything I either want to due and I really think you should get your facts strait about Rosalie and Jasper able to trust them since Rosalie here is keeping a little secret from you that involves Jasper-

"! Don't You Say One More Word Or I Swear Bella ILL Ripe YOUR THROAT OUT! Alice we should leave now you confronted her about it and it turns out he's a two face bitch. Come on lets go!" Rosalie is trying to drag Alice to the car but little pixie is strong and wouldn't budge.

"No, Rosalie what is she talking about? What secret? Why does it involve Jazz?" she looked at Rosalie with pleading eyes, Rosalie didn't meet her in the eye avoiding her gaze shooting me glares every once in awhile. Alice took a deep breath before letting go of Rosalie's hand and walked towards me with precaution.

Once she stopped walking we stood facing each other eye to eye face to face. None of use spoke a word occasionally Rosalie would grumble something but stopped when Alice spoke.

"Tell me, why I shouldn't trust Jasper, Bella and forgot sakes stop biting your lower lip it drives me insane!" Alice said.

I didn't notice I was biting my lip I only bite my lower lip when I'm nervous.

"Alice I think you should hear it from Jasper –"

"No you were the one who brought it up then you'll be the one who tells me NOW!"

I wanted her to drop it but I know it was too late and I regret ever mentioning it Jasper should be the one telling Alice not me. _Great idea Swan opening your big mouth!_

_Remember why you are doing this for, for which you are doing it for. _

I took couple steps back not really sure how Alice will react. "Alice due you remember last February, a week before valentine's day" she nodded her head "Tyler Crowley exchanged schools for a month with another student anywhere, the exchange student was from Texas her name is Maria Santos and Jasper was selected to show her around school, Forks right well…..lets just say that Maria show him a thing or two." My sugary sweet voice was back.

"W-what are you i-mpl-implying Bella." Alice face showed exactly what I am implying.

I smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Remember that whole week Jasper was so busy, never answering your call, giving you excuses why he couldn't hang around and then when you had a surprise for Valentine's Day you decorated his entire room with roses, candles, Egyptian sheets, and you bought lacy pink teddy even shaved your Vijay, you left him a heart shaped note in his locker for him to be at his room exactly at seven, and he never showed up till mid night giving a lame excuse that he was stuck in traffic getting your present. The next couple of days he avoided every one you want to know why Alice he-'' I was cut of by Rosalie again.

"Jasper Confidante in You!" She was making her way towards me.

"He was fucking her in Port Angele's on Valentine's Day, the whole week he was so busy he was actually secretly meeting up with her in other places." I said "Rosalie knew what he was doing in Port Angele's since she notices how he was acting towards her."

Rosalie stops her advances towards me when I mention her name. "The present he gave you was actually for Maria but she doesn't likes pearls but jade diamonds which he bought her on the same day he remembered that you always wanted pearls something that goes with every thing black and Channel. The next day he told use both what he did and how bad he felt and didn't know how too tell you, Alice all men can't be trusted their only good for one thing" I finished my confection.

Alice reaction was one I didn't expect instead seeing her crying, shouting profanities at me, and denying that Jasper did that. Instead she was standing still blinking every once in a while silent tears streaming down her face.

She rum edged in her hand bag and got out a handkerchief wiped her tears then blew her nose out, when she finished collecting herself she started walking back to Rosalie's Mustang not saying a word when she past Rosalie.

When she was standing at the door her voice sounded so sad it made tears come down my face knowing that I'm the cause of it. "Rosalie can you please take me to your house Jasper and I need to talk please,"

"Alice he loves you, he just made a mistake you have to believe him-'' Rosalie was cut of by Alice, she raised her palm up indicating her to stop.

"Please not now, as I said Jasper and I will work things out." She turned her head so she was looking straight at me. "I hope you're happy for what you did because I wouldn't stand to be you right now you lost the friendship of use your only friends that put up with you and you threw it all away by what you did, I hope I never see you again and if you do walk away because I promise you next time I see you I wont be held for the actions I'll do too you." Alice threatens me.

"That goes for me too; you're so out of the wedding by the way I don't want to see you near the reception got it. Keep the dress and shoes let it be a reminder of what you lost I doubt you'll ever wear couture again and be lucky that I'm not beating you to a plump right now you-''

"Rosalie stop she's not worth our time we don't associate our time with two face bitches." Alice said "Don't call, text, e-mail, me or either any member of my family especially Edward and don't worry Charlie won't find out about any of this."

I wiped the tear away before nodding towards Alice. "Don't worry you wont be seeing me I was going to tell you both that I got accepted to study abroad in Europe for the duration of my collage studies. Thank you for not telling Charlie. Bye Ali, Rose"

"Waite Rosalie." She stopped "I wish you the best and the wedding turns out as you wanted and I hope you know full well _who _your marrying into and don't regret it later on in your marriage, with Royce" I said. _Don't marry him he isn't good for you._

They got in side the car and drove away down my street. I stood outside for along time re-thinking every thing that was said. I actually lost, ruined my friendship and all I feel is anger. Anger towards Alice for so easily believing him, knowing full well of his sex-a-pates with variety of women, and not me I confided in her about THE guy I would lose it too, not even with Jake.

Anger towards Rosalie for not having my back also knowing full well I am not an easy person to coax into sleeping with. For marrying Royce that sick son of bitch wasn't in love with her he slept with almost all the female Forks population and I'm not just saying the girls from school but the cougars also.

A chilly breeze swept all over the yard, I made my way inside my house figuring out how I was going to tell Charlie.

I saved the fajitas from burning lay them near the window, while I got the storage boxes from my truck, once I got them up stairs I started packing my suitcase, obvious supplies I'll need for the apartment, also got my toiletries from the bathroom, the dress bag and shoes were in the miscellaneous marked box, when I was rummaging in my waste basket

I felt a something sharp poke my skin, when I retrieved it from the waist basket I noticed it was the quartz dress from the party, it was slightly wrinkled, it had dirt all over the front and back and some places torn.

On the bottom hem of the dress something yellow was sticking out, I squinted my eyes for a better look and it was a nail….but not mine this nail is slightly bigger, dark yellow, and there was slightly a bit of dry blood it looked as if it was torn out.

_Whose nail is this? _

"Bella You Home!" Charlie yelled from down stairs, making me jump to hear his voice. I shoved the dress and the shoes in the box labeled reminders before going down stairs and telling Charlie I was leaving tomorrow.

Once I made it downstairs Charlie was in a talkative mood, telling me what happened during fishing that he didn't notice how jittery I was or the fact I went for thirds on the fajitas. All threw dinner I was contemplating ways to tell him but not sounding as a total lie when Charlie was done eating I picked up the dishes and started washing and drying them.

Charlie heaved himself from the recliner over to the fridge grabbing Vitamin R, beer, before he turned back to the game I called his name out , he must of seen my worry in my face he nodded and sat right back down on the chair taking I deep breath I started telling Charlie…..

The discussion over me leaving went better than I thought I worried for nothing though Charlie was a little pale when I told him I will be living tomorrow morning to catch the plane at _**Sea-tech Airport**_. When I finished Charlie was prude of me for such a recognition they made to me then he started talking about finances he could take some money out of his pension and wire it out to a bank in London, I cut him off telling him there as no way I would take his money I would just wire it back to his account, knowing full well how stubborn I was he relented, after a few more words I called it a night and made my way upstairs informing Charlie I'll be leaving before noon and the _**U-HAUL**_ will be picking up my belongings and my truck he wished me a good night sleep.

In my room, everything was in boxes the only things left were the bed, laptop, the rocking chair, and a pile of graduation presents from René, Phil, Esme and Carlisle.

Sigh. I made my way towards the gifts and put them inside the boxes, when I was putting away Esme's gift the envelope fell down with a "thump" I bent over to pick it up I notice it was slightly heavy.

I went to my bed envelope in hand and opened it inside was a hall mark card also some money, which reminded me to stop by the bank and clear my account; I dropped whatever else inside into my palm. I gasped in awe, it is silver puffed, heart shaped necklace, the heart was about three inches length and five inches with, sustaining it are two half caret sapphire diamonds I leaned over a bit when I notice some writing in front.

_E.A.C_. 

I furrowed my eyebrows at the meaning …if its inside a gift from Esme and Carlisle wait that's it!

Both of there name start with E and C. Tears filled my eyes at their generosity towards me I quickly wiped away the tears and put on the necklace, the heart settled in the crook of my neck it was slightly heavy but not uncomfortable to wear.

_At least I'll have a peace of them to remember them bye. I thought _

After putting more things away I changed into my over size T-shirt and sweat pants and crawled into bed, texting Emmett goodnight and to meet him at_** Starbucks**_ near the mall. Instantly my phoned beeped indicating a text message I opened it was from Emmett saying _"Goodnight Belly and Jelly Beans ok, talk tmrw" _

With that done I tried to sleep, but my mind wouldn't shut off it was on overload with what happened today, re-recording word by word what was said. That got me thinking that tonight is the last night I'll spent in my room for what I know is a very long time, but tomorrow will be a fresh start. Two months ago I went from a teenager now to mother, meaning I have grow up so much in so little time those were my last thoughts before darkness over took me…that night I dreamed about two little, bronze hair kids calling for their mommy.

"Miss Swan, I once again want to apologize for making you wait this long usually transfer students wanting to attend U.W. meet with me a week before school starts, even if your applying for second semester." She said "Now it says here in your transcribes that you got accepted with a partial scholarship to Dartmouth, but rejected it may I ask why?"

I cleared my throat with uneasiness at Mrs. Hendricks calculating, hazel eyes.

"Last August I found out that I'm pregnant" I said. Telling people that I am pregnant isn't easy for me especially when they gave you a look of horror or all knowing.

But instead Mrs. Hendricks face lit up, as if someone told her she was pregnant, and her lips curved into a grin.

"How far a long are you? If I may know of course." She asked hesitantly

"I am in my first trimester still and eleven weeks along I still have two more weeks till I'm in my second trimester "I said glad for once someone's positive of me being pregnant.

Mrs. Hendricks nodded her head and started typing away in her computer telling me if all the classes were all not full yet. I just nodded my head patiently waiting. While every now then she'll ask me a question, I'll answer as best I could, she just typed way in her computer.

"There all settled, you'll be attending next semester January, 4th you have four classes all helping you earn your High School teaching degree, and I also applied you for child day care, and the Dartmouth partial scholarship is being transferred to here so, Miss Swan you wont be paying for this or next years tuition money though you need to keep you're attendance and grades in tip top shape. Oh, I forgot Happy Birth Day Bella and Margie will hand you your schedule also a complementary U.W. sweater and have a nice day"

I was still dumb founded at how quickly she spoke. I heaved my self off the comfy chair to the door, but was stopped at Mrs. Hendricks voice.

"Miss Swan I also forgot to mention due to you being pregnant I prefer if you take some online classes as well , for you to catch up in credits and aren't behind in graduating like your fellow peers." She said holding out some pamphlets out to me.

I took the pamphlets and thanked her making my way outside Margie handed me my schedule, sweater, and also a copy of utensils I'll need for my classes.

Outside campus there were many students walking to their classes or hanging around with friends all happy, laughing not a care in the world.

_That would have been me not a care in the world. _

My hand went to my stomach, it is harder now and there's a small bumped. My phone vibrated in my pocket only two people have my new phone number I opened it was from Emmett.

_Remember my house at seven for B-Day bash, Bell's- Emmett _

A smile formed in my lips me quickly texted him back reminding him that I will be meeting his friend Justin today for sealing my truck, he replied back with an ok and to be safe also noticing that my phone was running low of battery.

I made my way to the parking lot and into my Mercedes. Since Justin picked up my truck yesterday I didn't have to call Emmett in going with me. The drive to _**Dawn and John's **_was pleasant, tranquil since the day I "left" Charlies it's been a whirl wind of misshapes.

After waiving and saying goodbye's to Charlie, reminding him about the _**U-HAUL**_ movers coming and picking up my truck, I drove in my Mercedes to Seattle. When arriving into the city I checked in a cheap hotel and paid for a three weak stay, and walked to_** Starbucks**_ since it wasn't far.

Emmett was already seated in the back at _**Starbucks **_sipping an ice caramel, frapucino shooting glares at the guy I passes by, when I reached the table he gave me a piece of his brownie and a dimple grin. I asked him why he was glaring at the guy his reply was that the duech was staring at my breast and said louder for everyone to hear that if any mother fucker checked me out he bust a cap on there ass at that I blushed tomato red and whacked Emmett hard upside his head. Some of the male customers ran out the door, leaving the stunned workers a couple and a group of teenage girls gaping at Emmett, well I also wanted to bolt out of there being with Emmett had its set backs though he got my attention by asking how it went yesterday.

I knew perfectly well that Emmett would see right threw me, and demand the truth I took a bite of my brownie before re-replaying what happened. Emmett listen to me nodding his head for me to continue when he saw me on the verge of tears he embraced me and rocked use not caring for people passing by use.

When I finished telling him what happen, he wiped the tears away with his thumb and in a serious tone told me he knew a hit man that could do it for three hundred and he'll throw the Midget and Blondie for free, that made me laugh and softly smack Emmett's arm.

Since then I've been trying and failing to find a job. The first couple of week's I had high hopes, but as soon as the words "me" and "pregnant" left my mouth it when bad they told me I would be to exhausted, I couldn't stand in my feet as much, couldn't afford for me to take maternity leave or simply said get out of here.

Emmett is my rock and was always there comforting me, reassuring me that I will find a job he even told me that his brother ( who I never met) afford me a job as a waitress I declined telling him I needed it too do this on my own. Emmett dropped it but every once in a while he hinted about his offer. During the fiasco at_** Starbucks**_ I haven't seen Emm' but he either calls or txt me to catch up, I now know Emmett has two parents, lived in California his whole life until seven month's ago received a job offer, has one other sibling that is two years older than him, hates artichokes and raw fish, went to police academy after high school and lives to catch bad guy's and party all night. Yup that's Emmett for you.

The sound of my phone dying brought me back to reality. I turned the car into the entrance of the antique/dealership Justin was outside waiting for me, cut the engine of and got out the car and greeted Justin. He explained how the process is worked around hear my truck would be checked from the paint job, dents, the interior, the engine after that he or Dawn will check the paper work and give me the estimate for my truck.

We chit chatted for a while, waiting for the back ground check on the car to clear once it did we headed out to G-4 were a women in her mid forties greeted use as Dawn, she explained that the mechanics report was very good the paint job and dents were fixable the leather exterior had to be renovated as well the heater, though the real shock was that the engine was extremely well maintained and who ever worked on re building it has a talent. Dawn and Justin asked the name of the guy that re build the engine, I laughed and said my friend "Rosalie" likes to tinker with cars as a hobby at the mention of a girls name Justin snorted which then received a glare from Dawn who said that she was fixing cars before he was born at that Justin shut up.

I left the chop shop at around six with an envelope containing 9,500 dollars I put the money underneath my seat just in case, since I still had an half an hour to kill before going to Emm's I wheeled to the other side of town for an apartment showing around my price range …I think I might a bad turn since I ended in the ghetto part of Seattle and me driving this type of car made me miss my truck.

I took another turned and saw a man eyeballing my car and walking faster to fallow my car I pushed the gas hard and drove till I found the street of the apartment showing was being held. Exiting the car I clinked on the lock and started walking towards the building.

I was two blocks away from the building when I started feeling un easy my heart was pounding faster that's when I heard footsteps. Discreetly, I turned my head and saw the same man again following me and checking around….to see no own.

_Oh god I need to get out of here. _

Quickly I cross the street turning back to the safety of my car; I patted my pockets and no cell phone. Shit, I quickened my pace when that feeling was back I heard footsteps fast approaching me, my adrenaline kicked in and I ran as fast a possible not to far along the footsteps were hot on my tail.

_Shit. Shit. What due I do? I can't fight him, I can't call 911 FUCK!_

Up a head where a couple making there way inside there apartment I yelled out to them.

"HELP, HELP HEY! HELP ME PLEASE!" I screamed when I felt a hand on my elbow.

The couple turned around and noticed my distress; the male ran towards me shutting something to the girl.

"Give Me Your Wallet Now Bitch!" his hold tightens on both my arms I couldn't find my voice my throat was dry, so I squirmed and clawed his face I must of hurt him since he let out a yelp.

"AH, AH, AH, AH, AH! YOU BITCH" He yelled. I saw his hand raise his fist clenched, shortly after I noticed he punched me right in my face. I screamed, and then I felt someone come behind me and push me out of the way, my head made contact with the payment darkness took over.

_Please let my babies live. _

**EmmPov. **

"If you keep on staring at that phone, it probably blows up in your face with so much intensity" my stupid brother said from the kitchen. He was checking on the food he made for Bella's birth day dinner.

The living room was decorated with pink and yellow balloons, with pink streamers all around the house. There were also party hats, noise makers and a table set up with all sorts of candies Bella has been craving inside the kitchen was plate full of Italian food Bella favorite food and Jamie's specialty to cook, sitting on the table was two tear vanilla cake covered in pink frosting and strawberries with the words

_Happy 19__th__ Birth Day _

I sighed. Bella's been in every place in Seattle looking for a job she could find to support her and the two new additions coming. They all told her no since she was pregnant meant lots of things towards their business. When I told Jamie about what Bella's been trough editing something's out, he was surprise that I hadn't slept with her and how with just meeting her I felt so protective towards her Jamie afford her a job as a waitress though I knew she'll decline I took a chance and was shot down.

"Emmett stop worrying it won't help. Maybe you should call Justin too make sure she's still not there signing of paper work." he said.

I dialed Justin's work number first…..it went to voice mail, then I dialed his cell phone it rang three times before he picked up.

"Hello" he asked.

"Hey, Justin it's me Emmett."

"Hey what's up Emm I haven't seen you hanging around any clubs lately" he said

"Um been busy at work, hey listen I was wondering around what time Bella left she was suppose to come at seven and know its" I looked at digital clock it was 8:15 "an hour and fifteen minutes late" he was quite on.

"Emm she left right around Dawn handed her the money I'll say about 6:20 at the most."

I sighed into the receiver. "Thanks Justin, I'll call you later" he said good bye and hanged up.

I massage my temple before standing up and heading over to the kitchen were my jacket and car key's are. Jamie turned around when he heard me getting my keys.

"No luck with Justin" I shook my head "ok I'll get my car keys and help you look around for her." He walked around the kitchen and squeeze my shoulder his sapphire eye's showed sympathy.

The house phone rang; I knew it wasn't Bella since her all ways called my cell phone the only people who call are our parents or the police department.

"Hello, this is Emmett" I said in a monotone voice.

"Hello Emmett there's a call for you from Seattle Hospital they said there was someone admitted and the only edification was a business card your name and numbers on them do you want to take the call" Danny is SPD receptionist.

My heart sank to the floor the only person who had those numbers are _Bella! _

"Transfer The Call Now!" I yelled

Jamie rose in eye brow for my out burst I shrugged him off.

"Hello is this Officer Emmett McCarthy speaking." A male voice said

"Yes this is he speaking who you are"

"This is Doc. Overly the attending in charge of a Jane Doe that was admitted in hour ago, the patient is also pregnant with twins can you I.D the patient" he said

I leaned over one of the stool chairs before replaying. "Yes, her name is Isabella Marie Swan nineteen years old today and her OB is Dr. Yang she isn't allergic to any medication. What happened to her." My voice came out in rush.

"She was being followed by a man on the bad side of town, he attacked her and punched her on the face, when a couple near by hurt her yell the male ran too her aide there was a bit of scuffle that led Miss Swan have a concussion, all her vitals are stable including her babies we just needed someone to notify" he said

"I am her brother i''l be there in ten minutes" i all but ran to the car not caring for Jamie's yells for i got in the car I turned the engine on, the passenger door open Jamie's face is flushed and keeps mumbling about going to the Gym, but i didn't care the only thing that ran in my head was Bella and babies.

_Keep her safe, Keep tadpole's safe, Kill the enemy, Resistance is futile _

**Hope you like this Chapter please review!**_  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you, for the reviews! And I'm sorry I rambled a lot the last chapter many ideas were popping in my head and I couldn't stop writing. **

Chapter.7

**EmmPov. **

We made it to the hospital in record time. Once I parked my _**Jeep Wrangler **_in the handy cap spot I all but yanked of the door handle of its hinges, shut the door and ran to the emergency entrance, Jamie wasn't far behind me.

Once inside I made my way to the reception area, were a cute blond in pale pink scrubs was biting the cap of her pen….in a very seductive manner.

_NO focus, don't let little sex pistol come out and play. Focus on Bella and tadpoles. _

Though by any way is my pistol small if I do say so my self.

"Excuse me I am looking for a patient who was admitted as Isabella Marie Swan, her attending is Dr. Overly, what room is she in?" I said

But the cute blond wasn't paying attention to what I was saying, No she was checking out Jamie up and down as he were something to bid on. Jamie was shuffling from the blond's stare avoiding any direct eye contact from her.

Seriously Now! This bitch is actually considering shaking up with Jamie and doing it in one of the uncalled rooms, so **Grey's Anatomy!** Cliché if you ask me.

I slapped my hand on the front desk. The blond jumped and glared at me. "HEY! Listen to me, I'm looking for Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan, now stop eye fucking my brother he isn't interested in you and start doing your fucking job! What's her room number?" she gave me the stink eye before tipping something on the computer.

"Yes, an Isabella Swan is admitted here, but I can't release any private information since you're not a family member." She fucking smirked at me with triumph.

_Keep her safe. Keep tadpoles safe__. Kill the enemy__. Resistance is futile! _

I felt something poke my rib side I looked down and notice it was my badge. Jamie handed it to me "You were running like a buffoon to his banana stash, that you forgot your badge. Just tell her it's for Bella's case report she can't hold that information against you." He said

_My big brother was someone I always looked up too. When there was any sort of problem he would be cool, calm, collected and have a logic plan to anything. _I thanked him before turning back to Bitchy Mac Bitch.

"Now, you see this" pointing to my badge. "It entitles me to access for sorting things in Seattle. Right now I need to know Isahella's room number, health condition. Do you comprende?" I was talking to her as I would speak to an infant.

_! Take that bitch!_

"In that case Officer McCarthy, you should talk to the two police officers that came already for Miss Swan's case. Also need I remind you that any information to a civilian will need a warrant? Two your badge will only get you so far, for any access. Now if there is any thing else gentleman, I will ask you to leave before I call security. Good Night." She turned around and started typing a way in her computer.

_!KILL THE ENEMY! _

I was about to wring the neck of Bitchy Mac Bitch, when Jamie hulled me away from her to the plastic chairs.

"Emmett calm down arguing with her won't help sort things out. Now relax stay calm." He said in a relaxing tone. I am far from relaxed; no I am boiling with rage!

"You want me to Fucking relax! While Bella is probably scared, alone and trying to hold it together for the twins! No she's my responsibility! I am supposed to look after her, not letting her get assaulted by a creep!" Jamie was about to open his mouth "Don't tell me she isn't my responsibility because she is!"

Trying to get my breathing under control and not snapping at him again I spoke to Jamie

"You don't get it, she's alone because of what that dick did to her .That night she lost everything from her friends that were the closest think she had to a bigger family, she left her home and father only to protect his image, respect those town people have of him in raising a image perfect daughter."

I look back to James, noticing his face held respect towards me.

"Once those people find out she's pregnant, hers and her father's image will be tainted, town folk don't get much drama so that type of news will be going around for years, not to mention the fact that she's scared that her father will disown her and kick her out to the street's. Bella's broken Jamie and I am her rock the one person who she knows won't desert her or criticize her by the fact that she's pregnant, so don't tell me to relax when the three most important people in my life are laying on a hospital bed not knowing if their alright or not." I said

We both held eye contact, trying to let him know the importance she was to me. I never been one to show emotion towards any other person mostly I'll just laugh it off or crack a joke.

Jamie sat up and motioned to me to stay put, while he walked back to Bitchy Mac Bitch who was taking clip boards from waiting patience.

When she turned around Jamie was directly behind her and put both his hands on her hips. Bending his head slightly to her ear, Bitchy Mac Bitch had an awe expression.

_Damn. He's using the Mac charm!_

That bitch is going down; no women could resist the charm -except mom- dad is so wiped when it came to moms antics.

Jamie was whispering something to Bitchy Mac Bitch, every time he whispered she blushed redder than before. Her hands were running up and down Jamie's back, her left arm went lower till she started cupping Jamie's ass.

_Bella, she'll probably be red as fire truck, _Heavy sigh.

What on earth was she even thinking on going alone? Especially on that side of town, knowing her full well she just didn't want to disturb me. Stubborn Woman!

My little rant was stopped by Jamie calling my name; he waved me over to him.

"Did you get any info off of her or did you enjoy your little cuddling with Bitchy Mac Bitch" I tease.

He narrows his eyes at me. I smirked at him.

"I feel violated and used, you owe me big time Emmett. At least I know were Bella's room number is, and the two police officers who are in charge of her case."

_You got a do what you got a do?_

"Dude I appreciate it, a lot now spill were is she."

"Bella's in the west wing of the hospital, second floor on the right, room 302 next to the new born babies show display." I wasn't even going to correct him.

We exited from the emergencies entrance and made our way to Labor/Delivery part of the hospital. There we took the elevator to the second floor. Making our way to Bella's room, I couldn't help and stop to admire the new little additions to this world.

The glass wall was thick so you couldn't see much of the little ones. One though caught my eye she was wide a wake looking straight at me with her green eyes. I grinned at her and started making funny faces; I was rewarded with a tiny smile.

"You know in a couple of months this will be you" Jamie said softly.

I shrugged, almost forgetting he was there. "I know its jut all so eerie knowing that in a couple months two little addition's are going to invade my life ...I can't wait."

Before I met Bella my daily routine was, going to work at the station solve some crime to help people, I am considered one of Seattle's finest.

Keeping a close eye on Jamie so he wouldn't wallow in grief for what that skank did to him, my brother dissevers better.

Later at nights Emmett came out and play, nights consists of going to bars or night clubs with guys from the station drinking flirting with hot girls….mornings I will find another person tackled in bed with me.

Bella's story made me think hard if this is the life I want to spend for the next five years.

The conclusion I came up with was that I needed it to grow up and mature.

"Emmett we should head to Bella's room, the hospital won't run out of cute babies too look at." Jamie said.

I nodded and fallowed Jamie to Bella's room, not before waiving bye to my little friend.

Making our way down the corridor, two nurses past by talking in hush tones part of what they said got my interest.

"…_. I hope she'll make it through the night, with genes like hers those kids will be a knock out." Nurse one said. _

"_True, but the head injury caused her body to go on over drive making the stress go directly to the fetuses. Anyway give these file to Dr. Overly, before going back to Miss Swan's room, check the fetal monitor" nurse two said, before parting. _

Oh shit!

Pushing roughly past Jamie, I sprinted to Bella's room. Opening the door I was met with a sight that will be haunting my dreams.

Bella was lying on white mattress bed, her face was deathly color the only thing standing out was the black, purple swelling of her right check bone. Her eyes were close; an oxygen mask was covering her nose, mouth. Tubes and wires were every where a round her body.

A fetal monitor is right next to Bella's bed. Two black stirrup's attached too her bloated stomach showing the babies heart rate.

I made my way inside grabbing a chair, putting it right next to Bella's bed. Tacking her cold hands into my warm I sat down and patiently waited for her to wake up.

"Emmett…..are you crying?" Jamie's voice heard far away. I turned around to look at him, he was standing on the foot of the bed, and his face was one of disbelief.

My hand went to my face, and indeed it's wet, quickly wiped them away before muttering a low no.

"Wow, she's beautiful Emm..." I shot him a glare for him to shut up. Just because my brother still doesn't give him a right to notice her _like that._ Jamie said he would go out and find Bella's doctor.

I didn't repay just stared at Bella's sleeping form occasionally the fetal monitor would give a loud beep.

Bella's face would scrunch up to a bad ream or thought in her head._ Probably what she went through. _I just raise my hand sooth away her forehead till she relaxed back to sleep.

I just waited.

I just waited for her.

I just waited fro her to open her eyes.

I just wanted for her to tell me she was fine.

I just waited for her to say something and make her blush.

Just waited for her to say she's being pigheaded and need's my help that she can't possibly do this all on her own. Just waiting for her to realize that running away from her problems will just cause even more damage that she already physically is.

I just waited.

Someone cleared there throat, looking away from Bella I saw Jamie's worried face an elderly grey haired man was next to someone I didn't expect to see.

"You must be Officer McCartney pleasure I'm Dr. Overly" he held his hand out to shake I stood up and shook his hand.

"Hello, Dr. Overly….what are you doing here?" But I knew precisely well why his here, I look straight at the young rookie. He started sweating and looking any where but me.

"I ugh…need to now Miss Swan's health condition and later her testimony of what happened. We all ready took the statements from both the man who was trying to deafened Miss Swan and his girlfriend that called 911."

His explanation all came in a rush, didn't tell me the other two civilians' condition or were abuts of the creep, most importantly he said this all in hearing rage of civilians. All rookie mistakes that defy what type pf cop you'll become in later years on the farce.

But I didn't say anything. Just nodded to him and looked back at the Dr.

"Let's talk outside in the hall." My voice held command so know one defied the authority in my voice. Walking outside toward the hall I kept noticing the rookie look over the halls a he was expecting someone.

"How is she? Are the twins alright? Tell me that just has a small bump in the head? How bad are the extents of her injuries?"

"When Miss Swan was brought in her heart and body were producing enough of a rush or adrenaline that her injuries weren't as bad. When I stepped out I give orders for a small sedative to calm he heart rate that's when I phone you saying she was stable."

"The sedative made her body calm and show the extent internal damage. Her cervix opened and started bleeding by luck I was able to stop her cervix to re open the fetuses are well and in no danger; her head wound cracked and needed stitches though she has a small concussion I also notice that she lacks nourishment's, bad eating and her stress is extremely high." He turned to rookie "There are skin and blood under Miss Swan's finger nails that belong to the man. I wish for Miss Swan to stay at least seventy-two hour's"

Listening to the Dr. explain Bella's struggle and the need for her to find a job so bad, came clear to me now.

"Mr. McCartney is Miss Swan living by her own" he said

"Yes. But know with these occurring I all but drag her to live with my brother and me"

Jamie is right in front of me when I told the doctor of Bella's new living arrangement. His face only showed concern he gave no protest, that made me smile that my brother is opening up to woman once again.

Dr. Overly nodded in agreement. "Tomorrow morning Miss Swan's OB/YGN will check on her and her babies. Goodnight Mr. McCartney." He walked down another hall

Silence, all in our thoughts

"Emmett, I'll tell Chief that you won't be going in for work do to family problems" the rookie said. I nodded my head and thanked him.

I was about to enter Bella's room when loud yells and coursing s down the hall made me look up, the rookie gave a low cursing and started pushing me inside, I wouldn't budge.

Another former coworker, is struggling to maintain a middle age, bald Hispanic male under handcuffs to be quite and was reading his Miranda right's. Left side of his face had various tattoos of gang's in Seattle his right face had one aspect stood out.

A bloody scratch, which dug in his skin made him look like he got in a bad fight.

But he didn't.

No he got it by attacking an innocent, girl walking down the street.

No, he attacked Bella my sister!

_Keep her safe Keep tadpoles safe __**Kill the enemy**__ Resistance is futile!_

I saw red and only my enemy nothing else, I didn't hear my name being called and shouts of protest to get myself back inside. Only saw Bella's sleeping body. Her skull, bruises, the fetal monitor that all I saw.

In three long strides, I reach him and in a flash my fist made contact with his nose. A satisfying crunch made me smile. The man fell down to the floor nose bleeding over his white muscle-T, reminded me of Bella's hospital bed that only made me even madder.

**_Kill Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill!_**

Crouching down to the floor, I started hitting with much force as I could his face, stomach, everywhere I could. All I saw was Bella in the hospital bed. Four sets of arms, pushing and yelling at me started untangling me from him I gave him a quick kick in the ball before the rookie blocked him.

"Emmett! Get a hold of your self!" Jamie voice registered in my head.

**_"Nothing to see hear" "Be on your way" "Dan did you see anyone hitting him" "Nope saw nothing, he tripped hard" "Come on people on your way"_**

Jamie started leading our way back to Bella's room. He didn't say anything just sat me down next to Bella and worked on cleaning my hands, wincing ones I a while I said nothing just waited till Bella woke up.

The next three days went by in a blur. After the incident the hospital security gave me a warning or I had to leave, nurses came and went during the day and night Bella' s injuries healing faster than doctor thought but still we waited patiently for her to wake up, but she didn't.

Jamie and I had a routine for the next couple of days. He would bring me food and clothes in the morning and watch for Bella if she wakes up and let me sleep. Afternoons and nights consist of me watching TV or reading magazines I never let the room not even when the Chief called me and demanded for me to go down the station for he could kick my ass of a law suite that can happen. Nope not even then since the two rookies explained in detail of why I sent a man to a coma, apparently now everyone things I'm going to be a dad. **_Lord helps me if my mother finds out. Jamie just laughs._**

"Emmett you can go to sleep now" Jamie said quietly. He still didn't get that Bella is heavily sedated couldn't even hear a loud belch; nope he still felt the need to be quite. Nodding my head I went to sleep.

**BPOV**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep .Beep. Beep. Beep_

Aghr…what that annoying noise coming?

Trying to remember back of the last thing that I did nothing I couldn't remember and what are those smells? Bleach, sticky and sweet the unmistakable sent of hospital.

Groaning, trying to open my heavy eye lids, noting my throat feel thick and rough, my head felt as though someone drove a truck over it. Sighing I am able to open my eyes.

I latterly went to heaven, for the man in front me is angel. I had to blush at how corny that sound.

The man has dark bond shaggy hair, tan gold skin that only get from living in sunny places, about 6'ft lean his dark Grey shirt infanticides his muscles wearing dark blue jeans, red converse shoes. The sun was barely rising and sun streamed from the window making his head as though he had a halo.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep! _

_My god his handsome, I thought_

The heart monitor startle him and looked up at me I was met with beautiful sapphire eyes, soft check bones, chisel jaw and light pink kissable lips. He left me speechless.

"Bella, are you OK calm down. Emmett! Wake up you big baboon….his useless. Look my name is Jamie McCartney, Emmett's older brother you're safe _Tesoro Bello"_

_Lord help me…_

**I hope you like and I'm sorry it's short and late but I have other things I need to take care of. Please review! A. Bronwyn **


	8. Chapter 8

**I want to thank all for the reviews.**

**The reviews are great and to make it clear for future chapter's **_**read between the lines, never expect logic, a person can love two people in a life time one greater than the other. **_**Oh those who haven't figured it out Jamie are James. Enjoy A. Bronwyn **

**Chap.8**

"Make sure Miss Swan listens carefully before I release her from the hospital. She has to take two pills half an hour before eating breakfast and another two before eating dinner. Most importantly stays on her feet for an hour a day, for a week. Due I make myself clear" Dr. Yang's voice held firmness, but her eye's shows amusement.

I on the other hand didn't find anything funny being treated as a child especially when I am right in front of her.

"I'm right here, you can tell me not him" I said, pointing at laughing Jamie.

"True, but he isn't stubborn patient of mine, which needs good looking out for you _three_" she said softly.

That's how all three of them gang up on me and convince me to live with Emmett and his brother. Three, two more people depend on me to take better care of myself.

"Well, Bella was it going to be either you leave with this handsome gentleman or I am calling your father all the way from Spoon's and telling him in detail what's happening"

"Its Forks not Spoon's" I muttered, sighing I gave up till I remembered who's missing "Why isn't Emmett here? Why are you picking me up instead of him" I said accusingly

Hurt crossed over his face, before I could apologize, he rearranges his features. "Emmett is getting everything setup for your arrival, and _he has a surprise_" he whispered at the end.

"I hate surprises, he knows that!"

"Emmett isn't one to care; it will hurt his feelings if you don't accept his surprise."

Shit, his got a point Emmett's been nothing but sweet, caring and supportive towards me.

"Bella before you leave there's something you should know; when the hospital received your previous medical chart …well Dr. Simon's made a calculating error. Instead of being eleven weeks three days your actually fifteen weeks four days your officially in your second trimester. Congratulations Bella!" Said happily

My mouth hit the floor surprise the pain from my cheek made me wince a little and a claustrophobic at the little time I have left not having job, apartment or anything for newborns.

"Now I also notice that you're next appointment is this Saturday, do to you being here today will have your check up and ultrasound what do you say?" she asked

I stayed silent nodding my head in approval the sooner I leave and get better the sooner I can find a permanent place to stay.

"Well then Mr. McCartney would you please step outside for a second."

Jamie nodded his head not before handing me my worn out duffle bag beside his feet.

"Emmett packed some clothing for you not sure what you like to wear, I'll be out side"

Once Jamie stepped out, Dr. Yang started asking me questions, chart at hand.

"Have you had any vomiting? If yes how many times a day?"

"No vomiting what's so ever, is that normal for me being my first pregnancy?" I asked

"It's common for some woman not to have vomiting but second pregnancies there's higher chance of vomiting. Second question are you experiencing nausea or uncommon appetite?"

"Yes, mostly I just smell any food and instantly I get nauseated when I eat its water, juice and saltine crackers or toast."

Shaking her head and narrowing her eyes. "Bella your weight is low for a woman caring twins, your task when bed resting is to gain 3-5 pound's, after that is 3 pound's every week. Don't give me that look! You're going to live with a world renowned chef, he could help" giving me stern look.

"_World renowned chef? I thought _

Emmett had simply told me that his brother owned two well known restaurants in Seattle. One being an Italian restaurant in Seattle the other a French restaurant in Port Angeles, Emmett exaggerated saying that his brother's entire life based on running both restaurants full time no other help simply him alone even to an extant of sleeping in his office when he got tired.

_Never did he mention having a well known brother, who's a cooking god!_

"Any itching, stretch marks, indigestion, heart burn or constipation if you do its quite normal you experiencing these types of symptoms and you will be experiencing them until the end of your pregnancy." She said

"Yes, no, no, no, and yes." I said.

She wrote everything down on her chart. "Now last question before the ultrasound any changes around the breast area? Like tenderness, fullness or hardness?"

I pursed my lips. "When I woke up there was ...an aching or as you said tenderness it feels awkward."

She chuckled. "Well Bella you will be experiencing more awkward changes in your body for the next six months." She smiled "Now let's see how your babies are doing shall we? Oh do you want Mr. McCartney here with you?" she asked

Such innocent question to ask and yet I couldn't answer. Since the moment I woke up and saw Jamie right a way I felt my stomach dropped and my palms sweat at the site of him. Instant attraction, Last time I felt _that _type of attraction resulted really badly, and loosing my best friend in the chaos of sleeping with Edward. This time around I won't let that happen. Emmett the only friend I have left and I will not mess this up.

Not trusting my voice, I nodded my head. She walked across the bed to the door and opening the door I could see Jamie on the phone. He looked up when the door open, and nodded his head to Dr. Yang, still on the phone he walked in my room.

"OK got it…..don't worry will be out of your hair for an hour….Yhea were going to see the twins on the ultraso-'' he jerked his head away from the phone "DAMMIT Emmett!…yes I'll tape it…fine I'll ask for more copies you big baboon! I'll tell her bye!"

He hung up the phone and brought his hand to his ear and cradles it. "Emmett always has had a set of lungs. Doc is there any chance I could have some pain medicine there's a loud_ 'ring' _going inside my ear." He wined still cradling his ear.

Doc just rolled her eyes at him and started loading up the machine and putting on gloves. My curiosity to why Emmett yelled on the phone? Jamie didn't say much only notifying him that I would be having an ultrasound? I'll have to ask him when he takes me to his house.

_Right like you can talk to him without acting like a blubbering idiot!_

That made me recall yesterday morning. After my embarrassing in counter with Jamie it's been a little odd, when Jamie couldn't seem to wake up Emmett and calm my racing heart down he sprinted to the nurse's station for help. It was embarrassing when a bunch of nurse's and doctors ran in my room seeming concern to how I reacted. That made Emmett wake up; he jumped to his feet startled and demanded why the hell they had woken him up! The room went silent no one wanted to mess with Emmett. Jamie was the one who stepped up and simply pointed at me, as an explanation. Emmett turned around to face me, I tried really hard not to laugh but it was hard not to at Emmett's reaction it was a mixture of complete shock, reorganization his face lit up into a huge grin emphasizing his dimples.

"Do I have something on my face or it's just your concern towards my ear?" he teased

_My brain can't function when you're in the room! _

My entire face turned red. I hadn't notice while re capping yesterday's events I was staring at Jamie. Probably thinks I'm retarded or some shit like that. I turned my head around, hiding my blush, so I was seeing the monitor screen.

"Are you ready Bella?" Doc was a playing the cold gel on my stomach. I nodded my head, last time both my angel's were tiny peas hopefully they'll look more human this time.

Silence

Doc started to move around my stomach, that's when the room echoed with my angel's strong heart beat. I smiled they're fighter's not weaklings.

"I think someone wants to see there mommy" Doc motioned to the monitor

There showing in the monitor were my life. I could see them the out line of there heads, spine, I could even see through their tiny hearts.

"Oh! Million dollar picture right here!" she started pointing again. "Lets freeze this image and see baby A" Doc pointed to the baby on the left (Baby A) "See there he/she is sucking his thumb" my baby was currently facing down and in the fetal position his/she's tiny balled fist side the other sucking thumb. Tears left my face and chocked on a sob that tried to escape. Doc handed me a couple of tissues I gladly accepted them.

"Now lets move on too baby B" she stared moving again around my stomach pointing out baby B's heart, head, spine and tiny feet, abruptitly she stopped and started to zoom in the picture she took. Doc said something to low for me to hear her lips were in thin line and eye brows pull together.

Panic started rising inside of me my heart started racing.

Doc turned back to me noticing my heart rate shoot up. "Bella I need you calm down or you'll put the baby's in distress. Nothing is wrong just surprise, its good news."

I took a couple of deep breaths and exhaling them when I was finish Doc starts pointing at the screen.

"The reason that I stopped is because baby B position is showing signs of its sex gender. Meaning that at 12-14 weeks a baby's sex organs start to form its called 'genital tubercule'. Bella do you want to know the sex of your baby?" she asked

Shock. Anxious. Exited

More tears started to run down my face my heart was pounding so hard through my rib cage I thought it would crack.

_Do I want to know? Is it too early? Do I want a boy or girl? _

There's that big part of me that wants to scream _YES tell me right now!_ But another part my head tells me if I'm ready for this. This Question is one I didn't expect to answer.

_And yet all I picture is a Minnie Edward all his features none of mine all him. _

"_Just imagine your poor kids with your DNA they'll be criticized, laughed at, and bullied?" Edward words have haunted my mind ever since I found out. _

"Bella you don't have to know right know precisely. When you're ready at your own time to know just call me and I will tell you." Said softly

"I want to know. Please"

Doc shot me a look before going back to monitor. "It looks like your going to buy blue congratulation it's a boy!"

_A boy I'm going to have a boy!_

Tears started welding up in my eyes I had no clue how to handle a boy even a baby for that matter, and I loved him none the less.

"SHIT! Oops…. sorry" Jamie exclaimed both of use staring at him for his out burst and the fact that he's holding a video recorder in his hands.

"I made a bet with Emmett on the sex he said two boys I said two girls, I owe him $50 bucks now."

_Ah _

"Why are you recording me?"

"I am recording this for Emmett he also wants 4 copies please"

"Why does he want so many copies?" asked curiously

He shrugged. "You never know with Emmett"

_So true_

Doc cleared her throat bringing use back to the monitor.

"Well now that we settle that, Bella I am 97% sure it's a boy. He is practically flashing his boy parts at use, but we could confirm it in your next check up then it I'll be 100% sure. Though I can't tell the sex of Baby A, his content sucking his thumb"

"Ok then …umm know that we know that I am actually in my second trimester that changes my due date doesn't it?"

"It does your due date is March 9'2009!" she said

"Thank you Doc." And I truly am I have an awesome OB.

Smiling at me she stated printing out the pictures and recommending me of using coco butter oil for stretch marks. Handing out the pictures to both of use Jamie and Doc left while I went to the bathroom and change.

I dropped my duffle bag on top of the toilet seat, noticing inside was a shower head not thinking twice I quickly stripped and turn on the water. The warm water felt very relaxing sore muscles all over my body and the grim from the days I dint take a shower. Taking the towel I raped it around my body and stepped out to my duffle bag zipping open there was bright yellow wrapping paper and a blue bow on top inside. Not thinking twice about the fact that this is a present from my fiasco birthday, I tore it open.

This present is definitely from Emmett.

Inside a maternity t-shirt, a black long sleeve, cotton shirt. In bright bold yellow letters said.

**F.B.I. = .Inside. **

Oblivious to the pain from my cheek into a huge grin, in short time I moved out of Charlie's my only priorities are-find job-find apartment- find something stable, that I hadn't have time in being maternity wear, onesies just a baby book that I bought in a small bookstore.

_Knock! Knock!_ _Knock! _

Startled, I dropped the T.

"Bella?" Jamie's usually soft tender voice sounded husky muffled by the door.

Clearing my throat "Yhea, I'll be out in a minute!"

Hastily I changed into the clothes Emmett provided, my maternity shirt, dark washed flare jeans and black _Huggs_. My hair resembled a haystack; I decided not to bother and adjusted it to a high ponytail.

Avoiding looking into the mirror I stepped out, to see Jamie standing near my bed, again, typing something on his _Blackberry._

Clearing my throat "Thanks for picking me up" I mumbled

Jamie's head snapped, hi sapphire eyes met my dull brown eyes. We didn't break our gaze for what felt an eternity; it could have been fifteen seconds, a minute or an hour I just couldn't stop staring at him involuntary my eyes wondered down to his clothes. He wore a _Grey Double Breasted Hoody, Boot Cut Ashworth Jeans, Silverstone Stainless Steel watch and his Red Converse. _

"Like what you see" his amused voice startled me

I blushed all over my face and neck. I tried to thing of quirky comeback; my head was in lost of words.

Luckily overweigh, middle aged African American women came in pushing a wheel chair forward, clearly it was meant for me.

"Now, now are you going to do this the easy way? Or am I going to have to call in reinforcements?" she arched eye brow at me, this women meant business.

Making my way to the awful device called a 'wheel chair' my mind started wondering around the idea of how my little man will be like? Who will he resemble more? My doe eyes or Edwards vivid green eyes? His messy hair or my bland curly hair, my button dimple chin or his strong clef chin? His bronze or my mahogany? His flawless ivory shin or my cream skin color? Will my baby boy have hid dad's god like looks?

"Bella, were hear" a smooth voice said.

Snapping back to reality, I saw that we were outside the hospital in front of me parked under a tree held my _Mercedes._

"Emmett and I had to get it from the pound lot this morning, and some items inside your car needed to be cleared." He says, while taking my elbow and leading me to my car, his hand burns through the material.

Jaime unlocks the passenger door and holds it open for me. _Such a gentleman. _Shutting the door he slightly jogs, my eyes wonder to the driver seat remembering about the envelope full of money I had received from selling my beloved truck. Sigh. I miss my clunker!

"Where have you gone too?" he said softly

_Freaking Hormones! Even his voice made me jelly!_

Dammit! I have to stop doing that in front of him, or at all. Blushing I mumbled my response, he didn't comment just put the car in gear and we where off.

Silence

It wasn't an uncomfortable silence; no it's peaceful, comforting silence.

"Bella I am taking you to eat breakfast at a small _Dinner, _they serve the best _French Toast in_ Seattle" he said

"Better than yours?" I blurted

He chuckled "Well I don't know about that you'll have to be my judge, jury and executioner" he winked at me before looking back in front

"What will be your sentence if my verdict says they don't meat up to your rep?"

_Oh my god is I flirting back! Bad Bella!_

Jamie didn't say anything for a while just stared right a head that got me worried, maybe he thinks I am a complete flirt who hits on random guys.

A red light made the car stop, Jamie scooted closer towards me turned his whole body facing me. "Then I'll forever be your prisoner, slave? What ever, when ever you want you'll have in a silver platter you Miss Swan have me wrapped around your finger"

By the end of his declaration we've scooted closer that our noses were touching, breaths raged pink check. I could look away from his face his beautiful eyes.

"What did you call me yesterday…it was foreign language" I mumbled

"I said that you were my beautiful treasure, _il mio tesoro bello"_ he murmured softly

_**! Danger, Danger! Will Robinson**_

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner but I have been settling to collage plus solving some family problem I wont update as much as I'll like. A. Bronwyn **


	9. Chapter 9

_Consequences__Prologue-__ Bella had a one night stand with her best friend's older brother. Bella left Forks, removing all contacts from family and friends. Now she balances collage, work, new friends and a baby on the way_

***~Chap.9~ ***

Silence…..

And awkwardness

The car ride felt endless with traffic being jammed with daily commute it dint help my mind wandering back to the almost kiss, no fiction of my imagination can deny what I saw in Jaime's eye's pure lust.

To Me!

A 19 year old, homeless, poor pregnant single to be mother with a pretty bruise up face he felt attracted too that made no sense to me, how I can cause him to lose his poise demeanor for those few seconds of entrance lust till the car behind use honked our lust filled haze vanished instantly Jaime's eye got back to the road ahead of use only turning off the stereo.

"To give you a heads up Emmett made sure the first floor is entirely yours"

Surprised he broke the silence I finally turn around to see wrinkled forehead and cold steal eyes looking straight ahead.

"I am thankful for both of you putting me up in your home but Emmett doesn't need to I'll be happy with the couch" my voice sounding breathless.

Jaime's forehead creased more "You can't expect use to let you sleep in the couch? Bella you can't climb the stairs right now and certainly not in 7 months from now, the downstairs bedroom has an adjoining bathroom plus a nice view of the garden" Jaime's voice firm

"James I went from renting a dirty, cockroach infested Motel room with certain women and MEN prostituting themselves all hours of the day/night, and this is an adjustment for me I am not used too….''

"Being taken care off" he said softly "Emmett is a tick once he lashes on he won't let go no matter how hard you try to push him away he won't let go" he turned his head towards me "that goes for me too" his deep blue eyes held compassion.

I never got to experienced being taken care of living with Charlie did ease up a bit but mostly I did the entire domestic house hold duties, living with René was more I taking care the bills got paid on time, letting mom know when she had to go work, cooking cleaning, picking up dry cleaning etc. It felt as she was the child and I the adult.

"Thank you" my voice barely a whisper

More Awkwardness

"Bella will be arriving in 5 minutes Emmett will want to know how I acted towards you…I uh rather you don't mention what happen back their" he said quickly

"Like it never happened" I hope he doesn't really mean..?

"Exactly" he looked pleased his posture change to more relax as well his wrinkle on his fore head left.

He really meant don't tell Emmett, don't remind me and never ever bring it up, that made me feel more of wreck I ruined the relationship between Alice and I know faith is planning to test me once again instead of green eyed Adonis its blue eyed Angelic Jaime with a mysterious past.

"Were here" Jaime said, rounding the corner

When Emmett mentioned living in his brothers home I defiantly dint picture them living here! The upscale Seattle Gated Homes, only Doctors, Lawyers, Executives can afford homes in this area.

"Oh my….

_**Hi Guys I am back and I hope you guys like this little teaser and what's coming in future Chapters, also I changed the rating to M Bella is going to remember her whirlwind night with Edward in detail ;)I'll try up to dating a chapter once a week.**_


End file.
